Burning Gold
by LitLover6768
Summary: Ed and Al are shipped off the Hogwarts to protect the one and only Harry Potter! Now The boys have to struggle with school, relationships, and all the while, keeping an eye on the school's local golden boy. This story takes place after the promised day and during the triwizard tournament. also Edwin (my otp) and others
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **First off, welcome to our story Magicae! Yay! Ok so this is a fanfic (as im hoping you read in the description) for FMA and HP. Ive read a lot of stories for this crossover and I don't know, there have been some rlly good ones, but a lot are unfinished:(. So we decided to try our hands at our very own FMA Hp crossover! Here are some things you need to know about our story before you read it.**

 **1) It takes place during the triwizard tournament**

 **2) Takes place after the promised day**

 **3) Ed and Harry are around the same age...**

 **...see the problem? At the end of the Anime, and after the promised day, Ed is clearly not 15 but seeing as this is an AU, and I can do want I want with it, Ed is gonna be whatever age I place on him... ok? Now that that's been addressed, im gonna let you skip the rest of this authors note bcs rlly (Who other than me reads these)?**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter (clearly). All rights are reserved to their authors. (Except for my added ideas of course)**

 **So without further ado! Lets dive in!**

Chapter 1

A boy could be seen stomping up the vast marble white stairs to the Central Capitol Building, each heavy step echoed with his rage of injustice. With all his might he shoved the heavy office door open, expecting it to fly off its hinges dramatically, but he had forgotten that his new.. Or old.. Or now, new/old flesh arm wasn't as strong as his automail one, and instead the door slammed into the wall behind it, making a pathetic little dent in the dry wall. Reluctantly, He curbed his disappointment at the door's pitiful display.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW COLONEL BASTARD!" The outraged words were directed at the young boy's commanding officer. The fifteen year old's thick braid was flicked behind his head where it came to rest comfortably between his shoulder blades as he pointed an accusing finger at the smug officer before him.

He had received a phone call on some ungodly hour that morning demanding he come to Central on an urgent mission, but was given no further information.

"Ah, Fullmetal, I'm glad to see you arrived safely, how is your brother, and Winry?" The officer trailed off suggestively at the end. Edward ignored the seemingly polite gesture, still fuming and taking the comment as sarcasm, which it was. "What do you want! Last time I checked I didn't work for the military anymore?!"

The fuhrer however, didn't look fazed at all. Edward wondered if he could get across the room fast enough to slap the smug smile off of the Fuhrer's face before his ex-commanding officer had the time to snap.

The Fuhrer blinked slowly, his hands were still clasped loosely together.

"I don't recall getting a resignation," he grinned smugly as Edward stared with his jaw on the floor. He could almost feel the angry steam shooting out of his ears.

"I have a mission for you Fullmetal…" He began but Edward cut him off before he could even finish his sentence.

"Cut the crap Mustang, whether you like it or not _I don't work for you anymore!_ Plus I have Al I need to take care of! Or did The fact that he just got his body back slip through your _thick_ mind! Assign your stupid job to one of your other loyal dogs!"

"FullMet…." Mustang began in an uncompromising tone, but the younger boy was quick to cut him off.

"No! Don't you _Fullmetal_ me! You had me wake up at an ungodly hour in the morning to make me come here and waste my time! I was planning on visiting Al in the hospital today an…."

" _ **Fullmetal!**_ " Ed stopped talking immediately, knowing a tone like that mean a snap sooner or

later, though a scowl remained etched into his face.

"If you'd stop your _pointless rambling_ for a moment and let me explain," Ed opened his mouth to protest again, but quickly decided against it as he

felt an unfamiliar feeling, as could only be explained like deja vu, and his head snapped to the other direction, where he noticed a figure on the couch that he hadn't noticed before. He jumped in surprise, stifling a shout. On the couch perched a wizened old man, who at a glance looked like an ancient artifact with a pearl white beard that was so long he had it tucked into his belt. Underneath an almost comically large hat, a pair of half moon shaped specials perched on his long slightly crooked nose. Even with this appearance however, Ed thought he could almost feel an air of power and authority ratifying off of him.

"Alright what's the deal with Gramps?" He asked rudely as he finished his assessment of the old man, turning back to Mustang, a hint of uneasiness still twinging in his stomach.

"Fullmetal," Mustang warned, a hint of a threat laced his words.

"No no, it's quite alright! I suppose I am somewhat of a _gramps_ as the boy so plainly put," the old man chuckled.

Edward narrowed his eyes suspiciously as the man stood up, but stubbornly didn't take the wrinkled old hand that he offered to him.

"I am the one who should apologize," He continued as though Edward hadn't outright disrespected him. "I'm terribly sorry, but I suppose I am the one who is the cause of all your trouble."

If it was possible, Edward's eyes narrowed even further into suspicion until they were tiny little slits.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just as that lovely lady of your said Fuhrer, he is quite the curious one," Gramps commented, confusing Ed further. Did he mean Riza? Where was she anyway, Ed was surprised he didn't notice Mustang's shadow missing when he first barged into the room.

Mustang sighed, tapping his fingers together agitatedly, showing he was growing tired of the conversation. "Listen Fullmetal," he said, matching the blonde's glare evenly with his own. "Before we have any more interruptions, I would like to explain the situation to you,"

Edward nodded, he wanted the conversation to be over quickly too so that he could refuse Mustang's command and carry on with his life. Al was probably worrying anyway when Ed didn't show up at the hospital, and he of course couldn't disappoint his little brother…. Again…. Today they were going to see how far Al could walk without his crutches. For once, Edward was silent, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited to hear what the Fuhrer had to say.

"I think I may be better equipped to explain the predicament to young Mr. Elric here if you don't mind," Gramps said cheerily to Roy, raising his bushy eyebrows above his half moon spectacles.

"Yes of course," Mustang waved his hand impatiently. Gramps took that as a sign to go ahead and so he did just that.

"First where are my manners, I should introduce myself, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, and…"

"Just cut to the chase Gramps I have somewhere to be!" Ed practically growled as his foot tapping became for insistent.

"Yes of course," Dumbledore cleared his throat, ignoring Ed's impossible rudeness.

"You see, Mr. Elric, it has come to my attention that one of my students are in grave danger…"

"Students? You a teacher or something?" Ed was growing angrier and angrier by the second.

What a waste of time! He could be at home right now! With Winry, curled up on the couch with a warm cup of coffee; twirling her thick, golden hair in his fingers as she read some automail book…

"Yes, as I explained before I am a Professor," Ed was snapped back into reality and he scowled.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and took Ed's silence as a sign to continue.

"It has come to my attention that one of my student's lives are being threatened, and it is of grave importance that he is protected at all costs. Especially With the… Uh.. _Event_ for lack of a better term going on this year in my school,"

Ed barked a laugh.

"You want me to be a _babysitter?"_ He chuckled.

"No way in hell"

"Hardly," Gramps said gravely, adjusting his spectacles.

" _Bodyguard_ would be a more appropriate term," Edward scoffed again. "Sorry, but I already have someone I'm babysitting," He said, thinking of Al briefly, "I can't leave him him to take care of your problems,"

"Fullmetal!" Mustang snapped finally, in exhaustion. Then he sighed and sunk back into his chair, his eyes softening. "No one said you have to leave your brother, Alphonse can come with you. Anyway, now that you can't use alchemy you could use a bodyguard yourself,"

Edward felt his blood boil in rage again. "ARE YOU SUGGESTING I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF? I CAN TAKE CARE OF AL AND THE LITTLE BRAT NO SWEAT," he cried, his older brother pride hurt at the thought of his little brother being able to do something he couldn't.

"Wait, what do you mean _come with me_ where exactly are you expecting me to go?" He stopped and thought after he calmed down a bit.

"Well you see, the school the lad is attending is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and…"

Ed quickly stopped Dumbledore with a boisterous laugh.

"Witchcraft!? Your joking right,"

"I'm afraid not,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **ok so sorry for this whole chapter being bold but my computer kind of died x( RIP little computer. K so my sis and I are hoping to post every Saturday (may not happen but its our goal) we may also post twice in a week if, you know, we have been productive. also I fixed the bold just now so**

 **disclaimer in first chapter**

Chapter 2

"What do you mean by _we're going on a trip_?" Alphonse asked as he helped Ed shove another coat into his already stuffed suitcase.

Ed sighed, clearly not happy about the ordeal. "I already told you, we're going to a magical castle to babysit some little wizard brat." He repeated for almost the third time. Al narrowed his eyes, clearly not amused. "Stop kidding me and tell me where we're _really_ going," Edward snapped his head in his brother's direction. "I'm _not_ kidding! I wish I was. I don't know all the details yet, but apparently we have to bodyguard some kid and were undercover enrolling in some wizardry magic school."

"But magic isn't real, it doesn't exist," Al countered, shoving a another shirt into the poor suitcase that looked ready to burst. Ed didn't know how to share space, and they only owned one suitcase not having time to go out and buy another one. Edward sighed in frustration.

"I know it's not! But when I mentioned it to Gramps he only laughed at me! The jerk!"

Ed sighed again. "Let's just get this over with so we can come home, Kay?"

Al nodded enthusiastically. "This could be fun brother! What is we actually learn how to do magic?"

Edward scoffed. "You just said it doesn't exist, we will probably just learn some fancy card tricks or something,"

"Who goes to school to learn that?" Alphonse asked in disbelief, slamming the suitcase closed the best he could, finally resulting to using a quick transmutation to keep it closed.

Edward shrugged. "I guess we can ask the kid about it, apparently were staying with him and some friends so we can get to know each other before we go to the school."

Alphonse nodded. "I'm glad this mission is easy brother, all we have to do is go to school, and protect a kid, how hard can babysitting a little kid be?," Edward nodded in agreement.

"Ya, he's not really a little kid though Al, he's my age," Al blinked in surprise.

"Then why need our protection?" Edward shrugged, getting annoyed with all the questions as he took the suitcase from his brother. "He's some sort of celebrity I guess, maybe we're protecting him from kidnappers or something I don't know maybe he's rich."

Al shrugged, Ed helped him stand up, his legs were still weak and it was still hard for him to walk. He could walk short distances with out those annoying crutches he had to wear now though, he was pleased with his recovery so far.

Suddenly the door opened and a stream of light filtered into the room. A figure poked her head inside, a stain of grease smeared across her cheek. "Hey Ed, there's a car outside for you…." Winrys words faded as she saw the suitcase in Edwards hand. Her eyes narrowed angrily and Edwards eyes widened in fear.

"Are you going somewhere Edward?" Her voice was card as stone. Edward hoped she didn't have a wrench hidden anywhere on her but of course it was probably unlikely she didn't have one in her hand right then. "Winry I promise I meant to tell you, but Mustang called me on a mission, I have to go,"

Winry looked deflated. "Oh, but… So soon after he promised day and stuff?" Ed looked away from her face, he couldn't bare to see her sad. "Uh, ya I guess so, but don't worry me and Al will be back soon I promise!" He said desperately, wanting her to stop looking so sad.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked, twisting the wrench in her hands that hadn't been there a moment earlier.

"uh, I don't know like a year?" Ed started, but he didn't get to finish before a wrench was embedded into his forehead. He screamed as he flew across the room, the suitcase bursting open and clothes rained down upon them all. How could such a small girl throw so hard!

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted in concern, though he was used to it by now. Thankfully he was spared because Winry was out of wrenches.

"A year! You jerk how could you agree to that!?" Winry shouted, her only response a groan of pain from the floor.

"We're sorry Winry," Alphonse explained hurriedly. "I promise we don't have a choice! And don't worry, it's nothing dangerous or anything just babysitting some kid or something" Just as fast as it had come, Winry's anger disappeared and she looked dejected. Edward shot up from the floor with an arrogant smirk.

"Ya it's not like you'll miss us or anything, we've traveled before. No big deal,"

Winry opened her mouth to respond, but an angry sounding car horn could be heard from outside.

"We'd better go," Edward said apologetically. "I guess we'll see you later Winry," He watched awkwardly as she nodded, and moved from in front of the door. He picked up the suitcase and Al helped him quickly stuff the clothes back inside, Winry joined them a few seconds later, neatly folding Eds coat as she put it into the suitcase. Somehow they were able to close it again, just in time as the car honked again.

"Bye Winry," Al said and hugged her a quick goodbye. Ed made to move past her but she caught his wrist in the last second. Her face was shielded by her thick blond bangs.

"Just… Just stay safe ok Ed?" She mumbled before releasing him.

Edward grinned. "Since when have a not kept myself safe!" He said sarcastically.

"Brother, are you coming?" Ed heard Alphonse call fromown the hall what Ed assumed was outside the door.

"Ya one minute Al!" He hollered back. He looked at Winry trying to see her face through her bangs. He hesitated at the door, his hand still on the nob.

"By Winry," he said quickly, and before he had the time to change his mind, he pulled her into a quick hug. A blush spread across his cheeks as he let her go.

"We'll be back before you know it!" He called over his shoulder, running towards the door. Winry looked after him, her pink lips ajar in shock. She snapped out if her face as the door clicked shut, clipping the back of Ed's red coat.

"Bye Alchemy freak!" She screamed after him. A muffled

"Gearhead," was all she got in reply. A sad smile spread across her face. She was going to miss her boys.

A very annoyed looking Riza Hawkeye sat behind the wheel of the slick black car, beside her in the passenger side was an exasperated looking Mustang, and in the back seat was a cheerful looking Dumbledore.

You must be Edward's brother, Alphonse! What a pleasure to meet you!" Dumbledore said holding out a withered hand. Alphonse hesitated for a moment, probably startled by Dumbledore's appearance, as Edward had forgotten to mention, but he finally managed to untangle his hand from one of his crutches and hold it old, smiling sheepishly.

"It's nice to meet you sir,"

"I'm surprised to say that you remind me nothing of your brother, no offense of course," Dumbledore said squeezing Al's hand firmly, with a surprising amount of strength for the age he appeared to be. There was a snort from up front from whom Al could only assume was Mustang.

"No it's okay!" Alphonse assured him. "Brother and I are different I guess,"

"Alphonse where is your brother?" Riza asked impatiently.

"Probably giving Winry his.. Uh.. Most _heartfelt_ farewell," Mustang cackled in the front seat and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Then he gave a Yelp of pain when Riza subtly punched him in the stomach.

Riza tapped her fingers on the wheel of the car impatiently. "Sorry to interrupt, but if we don't leave now, we're not going to make it,"

"Right! Of course, sorry!" Dumbledore laughed.

It was then that Ed came huffing up to the car, suitcase in tow. Edward quickly tossed the suitcase and Al's crutches into the backseat, and squeezed next to his brother, who was sitting awkwardly between Ed and Dumbledore. The car started with a roar and they were off.

After a few minutes of driving, Al's voice cut almost harshly through the silence. "So…" He began, clearing his throat. "So where is this.. School we're going to? Do you mind explaining a little bit, I'm kind of confused to what is going on,"

Dumbledore nodded in agreement looking somewhat surprised. "Of course! I'm sorry I didn't explain everything before. We are going to Hogwarts School of…"

"Hogwarts?!" Ed interrupted him. "What kind of a name is…"

"Brother!" Alphonse cut him off, mortified. "Couldn't you at least pretend to be polite for once?!"

Ed snorted and flailed his arms dramatically, catching Al in the face a couple of times.

"Can't a man ask a few questions, yeesh," he scowled.

"Yes Fullmetal _if_ you were a man and not a _tiny little_ …"

"WHO ARE YOU SAYING IS A MIDGET SO TINY THAT WHEN YOU TAKE ME TO SEE A FLEA CIRCUS YOU HAVE TO PUT A LEASH ON ME TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T MIX ME UP WITH THE FLEAS YOU JERK!" Ed screamed in indignation.

"Ed, he didn't say any of that," All three Amestrians chimed in at once. Dumbledore only sat in a state of slight shock. After a couple of minutes of painful silence, with the exception of Ed muttering profanity under his breath, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Well, yes The school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it is located in London, England…"

"Where now?" Ed butt in, his earlier strife forgotten.

"London England, it's…"

"Never heard of it," Ed crossed his arms arrogantly.

"Brother," Al sighed shooting Ed a quick glare.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to, it's on the other side of the world," Dumbledore chuckled.

"On the other side of the world!" Al exclaimed, and his jaw dropped. Edward's face mirrored his brothers reaction. Mustang hadn't mentioned they were going that far! How were they going to get there? Ride a boat? Ed had never ridden on a boat before, except for that time with Al and his mom, but it was a little rowboat and he didn't remember much of it except for the pictures. What if he got sea-sick? Or what if Al got sea-sick? What would happen if Al got sick when his body was the way it was? Edward worried, staring fearfully outside the window. How long would it take to get there? The school started in like… A week or something and he was going to go to some sports game with the kid he was body guarding and his friends, how was that going to work?

"But… How will we get there?" Al almost read his mind. Maybe the Elric telepathy had finally kicked in. "Are we going to use magic!" Al added excitedly, causing Edward to roll his eyes annoyed. Al was too smart to believe in that crap!

"Magic doesn't exist," Edward said pointedly, crossing his arms and staring at his little brother chassisingly. "It can't be supported through science therefore it's not true. Isn't that what you said earlier Al?"

Al blushed and sat back in his seat looking embarrassed.

Dumbledore met Edward's gaze with his own, there was a strange look in his eyes that gave Edward an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Just because you can't prove something through science doesn't mean it doesn't exist," he said so matter of factly that Edward's mouth went dry and he could think of nothing to say in return so he turned to stare back outside the window.

A few minutes later the car stopped. Edward looked out the window to see absolutely nothing but a field of grass stretching out as far as the eye could see in all directions.

"Oh! We're here!" Dumbledore said cheerily, opening the door and getting out of the cramped car.

"Umm where the heck is here?" Edward snapped, also opening his car door and getting out. Mustang and Riza followed suit so that they were all standing outside except for Alphonse, who was grabbing their stuff out of the back seat.

Mustang chuckled at Edward's ignorance , as though it were somehow obvious why they were out in the middle of nowhere in a field of unnaturally green grass that was common in Resembool, when they were supposed to be going to a country on the other side of the world. Al came up behind Ed, leaning on his crutches with the bulging suitcase in his hand.

"What's going on brother?" He asked, looking around the field, but the same as Ed he could see nothing. Edward shrugged. "I only know as much as you Al,"

Suddenly Ed felt a heavy hand rest on his shoulder and he stopped himself from jumping in surprise at the last moment. "This is where we leave you Fullmetal. Good luck on your mission," Edward looked up into the coal black eyes of his commander and Fuhrer and scowled.

"Right, good luck, cause I'm so full of _that,"_ he snapped sarcastically.

Mustang sighed, his hand dropping to his side. "Some people just never grow up," he mumbled, shaking his head.

Edward winced. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO STUNTED HED NEVER GROW TALLER THAN A MUSTARD SEED BECAUSE HES JUST A TINY LITTLE ANT STUCK TO SOMEONES BOOT?!" He yelled, lunging at his superior officer.

"Brother! He never said that!" Alphonse pointed out, exasperated, throwing out his crutch at the last moment so it clotheslined Edward in the neck, making him drop to the ground immediately, choking in pain as the air was cut off in his throat. Almost as soon as he hit the ground he popped back up, like the weasel in the nursery rhyme. His anger now turned on his brother.

"What the heck did ya do that for Al?!" He spitted out through coughs, clutching at his throat with probably had an obvious red line across it.

"Sorry Brother!" Al squeaked, looking concerned. "I didn't know you were running that fast!"

Edward opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by the old gramps. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're late!" He pointed out, holding up an old looking pocket watch with half the glass missing, and the little hand was permanently ticking at the same spot.

"Ummm… What?" He asked, but was interrupted again by Riza, who he had forgotten she was there.

"He's right boys, you'd better get going," she said, nodding and crossing her arms across her chest.

"What the heck do you mean by _go!"_ Edward shouted. Where the heck were they going in the middle of nowhere with no car or any other vehicle in sight?!

"Magic," Alphonse whispered in his ear creepily and he jumped. "What the heck Al!" He shouted, only to make Al erupt into laughter. "I thought I told you magic isn't real?!"

"Your brother is right young Elric," Edward twisted around again to see Dumbledore staring at him with a twinkle in his ancient eyes.

"Come along now," Gramps grinned and began to walk (with surprising zeal for a man his age) across the grass. Ed turned and raised his eyebrows at Al, who only shrugged. For once, the blond looked longingly at Mustang's retreated car, wondering if he could some how catch up with it and maybe latch himself onto the roof before Gramps noticed him.

"Come on Brother! We're gonna see magic!" Al exclaimed with an excitement like a child in Christmas as he chased after Dumbledore.

"I thought you said magic wasn't real!" Ed hollered at his retreating back. The blond scowled and sighed with annoyance.

"What the heck am I doing," he grumbled before he followed suit,

Chasing after his younger brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yall, look what we have here! Chapter 3! As I said last chapter, updates are every Saturday,**

 **we are planning to finish this story btw**

 **Also if this isn't clear at all, Winry and Ed are engaged still, despite the fact that they are 15 and 16 (our excuse is Amestris culture is different than our cause it is) also I cant seem to find my harry potter and the goblet of fire book, so im sorry fellow potterheads if this book isn't completely correct (but it is au so I can do whatever the heck I please)**

 **Also reviews are very welcome and great inspiration**

 **K so im not gonna be the that author with the huge AN so, you can start reading the story now, like if u havnt yet**

 **DISCLAIMER IN FIRST CHAPTER**

 **Chapter 3**

 **It wasn't long before they stopped in front of an old, frayed, baseball cap. Dumbledore looked pointedly at it then turned his gaze to the two brothers, who stood next to him looking curious.**

 **"** **What the heck is this Gramps! Are you kidding me? I knew this was a waste of time!" Ed scowled before spinning on his heel with his mind made up. These people were crazy! This must be some weird practical joke schemed up by the men in Central. Ughh he could imagine them mocking him for the rest of his life now.**

 **"** **Brother wait!" Alphonse shouted and Ed turned back around, barely admitting in the back of his mind that he was just a little bit curious. He turned to see Dumbledore bending over, crouching toward the ground with his hand firmly on the hat.**

 **He looked up, and looked surprised to see the boys weren't doing the same. "Come quickly!" He shouted urgently, and Al reached down grabbing the hat as well. "Brother hurry!" He shouted to Ed, who for some reason was scared into submission for the moment by the urgency in the old man's voice. He ran the few steps back and literally almost dived on top of the hat, clutching the worn fabric through his gloves.**

 **"** **Hold on tight," Dumbledore warned. "Don't let go of the portkey or your stuff until I tell you, or else you may implode, or even lose a few limbs."**

 ** _Been there done that_** **. Edward thought briefly, but clutched the hat slightly tighter than before.**

 **"** **Gloves off," Dumbledore shouted at him, more urgently than before. Ed scowled and glared at the old man.**

 **"** **No way In…"**

 **"** **Brother!" Al practically shrieked. Ed sighed, then muttering under his breath, went to do his little brother's bidding. He took a firm grip of the hat again.**

 **"** **There, happy no…"**

 **Suddenly, he felt the ground fall away from him, and he was thrown into some sort of portal. He heard Al scream and remembered back to the portal of Truth. It was kind of the same, white was all around him and then suddenly there was bursting colors surrounding him. It was so loud, like the sucking of terrible wind or being stuck inside a tornado. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his stomach, as if someone shoved a hook behind his navel. "What the heck is going on!" Edward let out a very unmanly shriek, thankfully it was drowned out by the rushing sound of wind and the sound of Al's similar screams. He felt himself spiraling and tried to grab the hat with his other hand, but it was glued to his side. Suddenly, the spiraling feeling stopped, and he felt as though he was beginning to fall.**

 **"** **Let go!" Dumbledore shouted.**

 **"** **What!" The brothers screamed in unison, Edward was sure if he'd let go he'd certainly die a very horrible death. Instinctively he gripped the hat tighter. "No way old man! I still wanna live!" He screamed.**

 **"** **Let go now or else your wish doesn't come true!" Dumbledore shouted back. Edward looked toward Al's panicked eyes that were full of fear, but he also watched as his younger brother's fingers loosening, and then with another scream he let go.**

 **"** **Al!" Edward screamed, watching his little brother disappear below him. It was so much like what happened that night… Edward wouldn't let it happen again. With some unknown will, his hand snapped open, and he felt himself fall away immediately, as though he were being sucked down a giant drain.**

 **Edward watched the ground coming toward him at an alarming rate, but then suddenly,he hit the solid ground hard, flat on his back. The air was knocked out of his lungs and he laid still,gasping for breath while his brain weakly tried to figure out what had happened. Chemistry, Physics, Aerodynamics, his mind frantically flitted throughout all the equations, facts, things he knew we're possible.**

 **What just happened.** ** _That_** **did not make it to the** ** _things that are possible list in his mind._** **He could hear Al throwing up somewhere to his right, but he was still in shock with what had happened. He looked up, to see a figure descending from the clouds, walking calmly as though walking down a flight of stairs.** ** _That's it I'm dead_** **. Edward thought. He went over some regrets briefly, like never getting to marry Winry, he never got to grow up, sentimental stuff like that as the figure grew nearer.**

 **"** **My, my! I always forget how hard it is to use a portkey for the first time, especially for someone who is not familiar with magic! I'm truly sorry boys," the figure said In Dumbledore's voice.**

 **"** **Are you alright?" Gramps asked, and Edward saw his cheerful face come into his view, half moon spectacles sliding down his nose.**

 **Suddenly Edward felt himself on his feet and blinked hard, looking around. He saw Al hunched over and wiping his mouth with a disgusted look on his face. Edward couldn't blame him, his stomach felt as though there was a battle going on inside of it, but he guessed his stomach wasn't as weak as Alphonse's, cause he was able to push down the nausea and ignore it for the time being. Where they were it was dark, almost pitch black and stars dotted the inky sky. Once Edward decided he wasn't dead, he sucked in a nice big breath.**

 **"** **Ok Gramps quick question. WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!" Ed shrieked, quite banshee like, if Dumbledore had anything to say about it.**

 **"** **That, my boy, was** ** _magic_** **," Dumbledore's smile was like the Cheshire Cat's.**

 **"** **That. Was. Awesome!" Al cried out, after he was done emptying his stomach of its earlier breakfast.**

 **"** **Magic is so cool brother! Think of all we could learn from it!" Al grinned from ear to ear. His older brother gave him a look as if he had gone insane.**

 **"** **Well come on boys, we are almost there," Dumbledore called, already walking far from them.**

 **"** **Wait up old man!" Ed shouted.**

 **"** **You ok to walk Al?"**

 **"** **Ya of course ni-sann!" Al picked up his crutches and placed them firmly under his arms. The ends sunk a bit into the soft dirt beneath them. Ed took a moment to get their bearings. They seemed to be in a field much like the one before, though the grass here looked a little more dry and scarce.**

 **"** **Do you think we are really on the other side of the world now brother?" Al asked, eyes wide and curious. Ed snorted.**

 **"** **Of course not Al, the old man's pulling your leg. The blond practically all but growled. He had more to say in the matter, but Dumbledore beat him to it.**

 **"** **Elrics come now! If you want to make it to the Weasly's before nightfall you must hurry!"**

 **Ed made a face at his brother.**

 **"** **What the heck is a Weasly?"**

 **XXX**

 ** **C**** **arbon** ** **R**** **adium** ** **A**** **rsenic** ** **Z**** **inc** ** **Y**** **tterbium.**

 **Crazy. That's what the old man was. Ed thought this darkly as he trailed after his brother and the old geezer.**

 **They had been walking for what felt like forever, and the blond knew that all this walking would take a heavy toll on his younger brother, though Alphonse was still trooping ahead. It was twilight now, though they had left Amestris that afternoon. Ed trudged along the what seemed like never ending field of grass, scowling the whole time. His leg port was started to throb with the strain straight walking for hours on end will give.**

 **It wasn't long though, until the blond could make out some lights flickering up ahead. He stopped walking, his heavy combat boots sinking a bit into the loose soil beneath him. He squinted his golden eyes and made out a house, albeit a strange one at that. It was haphazardly listing to one side as if it could go tumbling down at any moment.**

 **"** **Ahh, it looks like we have arrived," Dumbledore said, stopping so abruptly that Alphonse, who was obviously so tired he was barely paying attention, walked right into the back of him, losing his balance when his crutches stuck into the loose soil. Right before he hit the ground however, there was a brief flash of light, and Al was lifted back on his feet as though invisible hands had caught him.**

 **"** **Terribly sorry," Dumbledore laughed waving his hand at the confused look on both of their faces. There was another brief flash of light, coming from a… Stick… In Dumbledore's hand, and he slid the thing back into his robes. Edward ran up to his brother to make sure he was okay.**

 **"** **I'm terribly sorry to spring this on you boys, but this is where I leave you," The wizard had the decency to look a little ashamed.**

 **"** **Leave..us? Hey what gives old man!" Ed shrieked turning to grab the old fart, but before he could, Dumbledore disappeared with a loud pop. He reappeared only a few feet away.**

 **"** **I believe the student are eating dinner as of late, Molly is an excellent cook, I hope you enjoy it. Molly will take great care of you too. I hope to see you at the beginning of the school year, thank you so much for all of your help! And good luck!"**

 **"** **What the heck old man! You can't just drag us out here in the middle of nowhere and expect us too…" But before The oldest Elric could finish his rant, the wizened wizard was gone with a pivot on his heel and a resounding snap.**

 **"** **Well, he's a character," Al commented, and Edward scowled in agreement.**

 **"** **This is going to be a long year for us both," he sighed. "Come on, dinner sounds good to me right now!"**

 **Ed growled as loudly as his stomach as he sprinted up to the door of the tilted house, following the savory smell of what he suspected was dinner.**

 **He pounded on the door, it's old wood bending a bit on impact.**

 **"** **Hey open up!" He hollered angrily.**

 **He pounded on the door a couple more times before he heard a loud bang.**

 **"** **Yes one second!" Came a somewhat feminine voice from inside the house.**

 **He heard a crash, profanity and something that sounded suspiciously like**

 **"** **Stop levitating your brother!" Before the door was finally ripped open. In the doorway stood a middle aged woman with a mane of curly orange hair. She looked very kind, and motherly, but also an aura of something that needed to be feared surrounded her, like Winry and Teacher. Al came to the threshold eagerly, but Ed stopped him with a discreet hand. No way in heck was he going to let his brother near something potentially dangerous.**

 **"** **Hello," he greeted cautiously, manners forgotten.**

 **"** **Ah you must be the Elric brothers," her voice was raspy, as if she had spent the better part of her life screaming, though there was an unmistakable motherly glint in her eye that reminded Ed too much of his own mother.**

 **"** **You two must be exhausted, having traveled across the world, do come in we just started dinner," then darkness flitted across her face and she suddenly turned back into the house.**

 **"** **FRED GEORGE RON IF YOU HAVE SO MUCH AS LAYED A FINGER ON SO MUCH AS ONE MORSEL OF FOOD YOU WILL REGRET IT," Ed jumped back a bit in surprise and he thought he may have heard Al yelp somewhere behind him. The redhead turned back to them.**

 **"** **Where are my manners, hello I'm Molly Weasley," she said holding out her hand as if she hadn't just threatened anyone. Ed immediately perked up at her name. Gramps had mentioned it.**

 **"** **Edward Elric," he said somewhat weakly, talking her hand in a firm grip.**

 **"** **And this is my brother…"**

 **"** **Alphonse Elric, pleasure to meet you ma'am," Al stated cheerfully, pushing Ed's cautious hand from his chest before taking Molly's.**

 **Edward suddenly felt how tired he was, traveling by portkey took a toll on him, and he bet his brother was in even worse shape. All he could think of doing at the moment was curling up into bed with a belly full of warm food. But instead, he would be forced to socialize.**

 **They walked through the threshold, Al's crutches hitting the floor with painfully loud noise, but it was drowned out by the even louder noise coming from what Ed assumed was the kitchen. This is where we meet the kid we'll be protecting, Ed though, kind of nervously for some reason, kind of like meeting the teacher on the first day of school, or a person your mom's trying to make you be friends with.**

 **They walked into the kitchen, and suddenly everything went dead silent, the silence was almost louder than the noise. Six curios pairs of eyes blinked at the two brothers, and Ed felt a cold sweat on his neck. There was five kids and one adult, whom he assumed was Mr. Weasley. It was easy to tell that four of the kids were Weasley's, by the shock of orange hair and freckles. There was one boy, who was obviously the one they were going to be spending the most time with. He had a mop of messy black hair on his head, and a pair of perfectly round glasses perched on his nose.**

 **"** **Alright everyone," Mrs. Weasley's voice sliced through the silence like a butter knife. "These are the Elric brothers Dumbledore told us about," she said, introducing them. The other kids looked around at each other confused, probably wondering about why Al was there, Ed thought.**

 **"** **Is this Harry's bodyguard?" A little girl, the only girl actually, asked looking curious, and confused.**

 **"** **Yes Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, nodding, then she glared at the rest. "Stop staring it's impolite! She chided, and immediately everyone's faces turned the color of their hair and they looked down quickly.**

 **"** **He doesn't look like a bodyguard," one of the older boys squinted.**

 **"** **Oh no, don't say it," Ed heard Al mutter under his breath, and then another boy, who looked uncanningly exactly like the other boy, opened his mouth. "Why is Harry's bodyguard a little Kid?"**

 **If Ed hadn't been so tired, he would have punched that boy in the face, but instead he grimaced, his face turned red in anger. "I'm fifteen!" He snapped, and he heard Al sigh behind him.**

 **"** **Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley snapped at the two boys, looking almost as angry as Edward. "If I hear one more word out of you!" The two boys nodded looking terrified. "Yes mam!" They said in unison.**

 **Mrs. Weasley pulled a seat out for Edward and another for Alphonse at the end, so he could access it easily with his crutches. Ed found himself admiring the small act of consideration from Molly, and decided he didn't hate her as much as he did most other people. They sat down, and Edward found himself next to the quiet boy with black hair.**

 **The boy looked at him, almost suspiciously. He obviously didn't like the fact that he had a body guard almost as much as Ed didn't like the fact of being one.**

 **"** **You must be Harry Potter," Edward said, trying his a bsolute best to be nice. And that was a lot considering he was himself. The boy smiled politely and adjusted his glasses.**

 **"** **Yes that's me," Harry replied, looking a bit skeptically at Edward.**

 **Ed was about to say another thing to maybe make a small conversation but it was at that moment that Mrs. Weasley choose to enter the room, a large cauldron with a deliciousness smell wafting out of it Floated behind her. Ed's eyes widened considerably.**

 **"** **Wow that's so cool!" Al exclaimed, it seemed he still had a bit of energy left in him. "Does** ** _that_** **make you believe in magic** ** _now_** **Brother?"**

 **Everyone at the table have Al an odd look and Ed visibly flinched.**

 **"** **Y'all aren't wizards are you?" Asked the youngest male redhead. Ed rolled his eyes, hard enough to hurt.**

 **"** **How perceptive of you,"**

 **"** **Your muggles?!" The same redhead exclaimed, astonished it seemed. Oh the ignorance of some people, Ed thought bitterly.**

 **"** **We aren't muggles… Exactly… At least that's what Dumbledore said," Al answered, playing with his fork.**

 **"** **Ya we** ** _are_** **wizards, we just don't use wands," Ed explained further.**

 **"** **Ya and we haven't exactly ever performed magic before,"**

 **Al finished with a flourish and a grin. The whole table was absolutely silent, with was magic itself considering.**

 **"** **So your meaning to tell me, your muggle children who have been sent to watch over only the most important wizard in the world who is being hunted by only the most powerful and dark wizard to walk the earth," one of the twins asked. A vein popped out of the side of Ed's neck.**

 **"** **IM NOT A CHILD IM FIFTEEN DARN IT," he screamed, stood, and slammed his fists on the table.**

 **"** **Oh now you've done it," Al sighed putting his head in his hands.**

 **"** **IM A CERTIFIED GENIUS! THE BEST IN THE BUSINESS!" Ed practically screamed as he leaped over the table, his automail foot landing in his abusers face. The redhead fell with a girly shriek onto the floor.**

 **"** **Brother please!" Alphonse complained. "Couldn't you get behave yourself at least once?"**

 **Everyone watched in horror and fascination as Mrs. Weasley stood up from the table her face almost red with anger. "That's enough! All of you! There will be no more horseplay in my kitchen! Fred! Sit down and stop whining and Edward!" Ed stood still in fear as Mrs. Weasley's eyes turned their glare to him, her eyes had the same look teachers did when she was po'd, and Edward debated running for it. But suddenly her face softened. "Edward sweetly, you must be tired from such a long journey, I'm very impressed you and your brother were able to travel by portkey. Why don't you sit down and eat your dinner and we can all go to bed and try again in the morning? Okay sweetheart?" Edward nodded vigorously, not wanting to get on her bad side and sat back down quickly in his seat. Fred stood up as well, shooting him a wary look, the shape of Edward's shoe imprinted on his face.**

 **Everyone was painfully silent as Mrs. Weasley passed around bowls brimming with what Ed desperately hoped was stew because**

 **stew was his favorite**

 **He had no idea what wizards ate and he was suspecting something foreign (seeing as he was on the other side of the world)**

 **He waited until Al took a spoonful of his own soup and eat it. His younger brother's face lit up and he took another spoonful. Ed watched his brother pull out his 'well loved' notebook and mark something off.**

 **"** **Brother! This stew is so good! Now I can cross stew off the list!" He said happily, slipping his notebook back into his pocket. Ed grinned, now dipping his spoon into his own bowl.**

 **"** **That's great Al!" He said cheerily, his earlier strife with one of the Weasly twins forgotten. The blond ignored the side way glance Harry gave him and took a bite of his own stew. Immediately Ed's eyes widened even further than they were before as the glorious taste of Weasly stew graced his tastebuds. He scarfed down his own in almost three seconds and held out his bowl for for more.**

 **"** **Can I have some more please! This is the best stew I've ever had!" Edward grinned, also ignoring all of the shocked stares that he'd eaten his food so quickly.**

 **"** **Of course my dear!" Mrs. Weasley smiled, ladling some more liquid gold into his bowl. "It's nice to have someone who appreciates my cooking," she said, glancing around the rest of the room challengingly.**

 **"** **Dumbledore mentioned you were a good cook," Alphonse pointed out helpfully, and Edward remembered where he had heard her name before.**

 **"** **Well I'm glad," Mrs. Weasley nodded. After everyone had eaten their fill, Ed eating at least 6 bowls of the stuff before it was all gone, Mrs. Weasley shooed them all to their rooms for the night.**

 **"** **Well," she sighed, turning toward the brothers. "I was originally going to put you in Ronald's room, but I'm not sure if I can fit both of you in there," Mrs. Weasley said, looking almost mortified. "We have a spare bedroom, but there's a horrible draft and in this weather it's awfully cold," she fretted, but Edward held up a hand to stop her.**

 **"** **That'll work fine ma'am," he grinned, turning to Alphonse who nodded vigorously. "Ya, that's more than necessary! We've slept in worse, right Brother?"**

 **Edward nodded in response. "Thanks so much for your hospitality, and for dinner, you have no idea how much we appreciate it!" Alphonse said, but Mrs. Weasley still looked doubtful but I mean, what was one old drafty room compared to what they'd been through? Ed thought. Heck, he'd even slept in Gluttony's stomach in an ocean of blood!**

 **"** **Alright," she sighed, looking concerned when they'd said they'd been through worse. "If you boys are sure…"**

 **Edward picked up his suitcase and nodded. "I promise we can sleep through anything!" Which was true, it was a special talent he prides himself on, and since Alphonse hadn't been able to really sleep in over four years, he took almost any chance he had.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Harry trudged up the long long staircase to Ronald's room, he knew where it was because he had been over to Ron's house a few times before. He dwelled on his thoughts of anger toward his new body-guard. He had told Dumbledore he didn't want one, he could take care of himself, and he didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of him. Meeting his body-guard earlier only rubbed salt into the wound. A kid his age? Who wasn't even a wizard? And even looked younger than him because he was so short and his handicapped brother, neither of which had even seen magic before now or believed in it…. This was what Dumbledore had wanted? Harry could take care of himself! He was a powerful wizard himself, very skilled for his age and he even survived the killed curse, earning him the title of "The Boy Who Lived." Did Dumbledore not think him capable enough? Did he think a short kid with anger issues and no magic could protect him better than he could protect himself? Did he….**

 **"** **Harry?" Harry turned around and looked at his best friend, who looked like he had been trying to get his attention.**

 **"** **Sorry, what is it Ron?" He asked his friend rubbing his eyes under his glasses. He was tired, and the events at dinner had drained him even more.**

 **"** **Well, I was just saying that that Edward kid was strange," Ron said in a loud whisper. Harry nodded in agreement as they entered Ron's bedroom. They both changed into their pajamas and crawled into their beds, Harry shut his eyes, trying to figure out these new people who had shoved their way into his life.**

 **"** **Hey Harry, why do you think Dumbledore chose them to be your bodyguards, I mean no offense but they were really weird, and kind of suspicious," Harry shrugged, though he knew Ron couldn't see him, Dumbledore had a knack for choosing strange people for certain things.**

 **"** **I mean, no one ever said anything about him having a brother, and he's handicapped too. Also, he's so nice to his brother, I mean, he like, baby's him, I mean I hate my brothers so that's kind of weird. What do you think happened? To his brother I mean, what was his name… Alphonse? That's a weird name, and they had strange accents, I wonder where they're from. The Edward kid was kind of walking funny when he walked in too. Also, did you see his brother's notebook? I peeked at it cause I was sitting next to him. He had all sorts of foods listed out and other things but I couldn't read them. Why do you think he's keeping track of what he eats? That's kind of suspicious. Plus, who wears their hair In a braid? Especially a boy! And did you see their eyes? They both had gold eyes! Do you think they might be werewolves, also why would Dumbledore choose a muggle I mean…" Ron's ranting slowly faded away as Harry shut his eyes, sleep overpowered him and he drifted off into a world of nightmares.**

 **"** **BOYS WAKE UP WE DONT WANT TO BE LATE TO THE QUIDDITCH MATCH!" Harry started awake from his nightmare to the lovely sound of Mrs. Weasley's wake up call. He heard Ron loudly groan from the bed next to his cot. Harry agreed with his groan full heartedly as he yawned and rubbed his sleep swollen eyes and the aching lightning shaped scar on his forehead.**

 **"** **Mornin Ron," He grated out, the only thing fueling him enough to not curl back up into bed was excitement of going to the Quidditch World Cup. Ron only grunted in reply, as he too, sat up and rubbed his eyes with his fists. "Good…" Ron's greeting was cut off by a sharp pound on the door caused both sleepy boys to jump.**

 **"** **Ronald please wake up the Elrics and inform them that they will be attending the cup with you," she called through the door.**

 **"** **Awe Ma, why me?" Ron moaned.**

 **"** **BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Ron flinched at the tone in her voice. He was just starting to pull back the covers when the door burst open, and a girl with a familiar mass of curly brown hair stepped in. Ron shrieked and quickly drew the blanket up to his chin, even though he was still wearing a tank top. "Bloody hell Hermione!" He snapped. "You need to warn a person before you just burst into their room like that!"**

 **Hermione rolled her eyes, used to his dramatic antics.**

 **"** **Honestly Ronald, you could grow up a bit," she stated in the matter of fact way that only Hermione can state things.**

 **"** **Good morning Harry!" She turned brightly to get other friend who gave her a small wave and a smile.**

 **"'** **Ello Hermione," Harry greeted her back, in a much more agreeable mood than Ron.**

 **"** **Well we'd better go get the Elrics up before ma has a fit," Rom sighed irritably.**

 **"** **Who are the Elrics?" Hermione asked, and Harry shared a look with Ron. She wasn't going to be pleased.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Almost half an hour later they shared the whole situation with Hermione, and explained everything the knew so far about the brothers. Hermione still looked skeptical after they finished. "That doesn't make any sense…. Two kids body guarding you? And undercover? And being enrolled in the school? Why doesn't Dumbledore just protect you, he is the most powerful wizard out there besides… Well… You know who,"**

 **Harry shrugged. "I suppose we should wake them up before we get in trouble, your dad wanted us to get an early start," Harry glanced pointedly at Ron who shrugged.**

 **"** **It's your Funeral," he stated. Harry gulped, thinking about Edward Elric's outburst yesterday. He definitely didn't want a boot in the face.**

 **Ron and Hermione followed Harry, who crept up the stairs toward where the Elric's were sleeping. As he approached the door he stepped aside and pulled Ron over by the arm.**

 **"** **Ron, you do it, your mum told you to," he said, shoving his friend toward the door.**

 **"** **What!" Ron whispered screamed. "No way! He can't kill you because he's supposed to protect you! You do it!" He said angrily, pushing Harry towards the door.**

 **"** **No way I…"**

 **"** **How about you both do it!" Hermione snapped, clearly annoyed.**

 **"** **Why don't you do it Hermione!" Ron turned on her. "You're a girl right? He can't hit a girl!"**

 **"** **What!" Said Hermione, looking offended. "I can't go into a boy's room!"**

 **"** **That never stopped you before!" Ron shouted, this time loudly enough that they all jumped and froze, listening carefully, but they heard nothing coming from the other side.**

 **"** **What if we bang on the door really loudly," Ron suggested. "Then they won't know who it is,"**

 **Hermione let out an unfeminine snort. "Your such a chicken Ronald," and she darted forward, sticking her hand between Harry and Ron, opening he door and shoving them both inside so quickly Harry barely had time to think about what was happening. They were met with a blast of cold air so that Harry shivered, hugging himself with his arms. How could they sleep like this? He thought as he squinted, trying to peer into the almost pitch black room. He could hear Ron moving around in the dark trying to find his bearings, and then suddenly there was a loud crash and a bang, and a shout, and something that sounded like metal hitting metal.**

 **"** **What the heck!" Harry heard what he assumed was Edward shout, and then he heard Ron scream. Harry threw his arms out trying to navigate in the dark, but then his foot caught something, and he felt whatever it was explode and with a cry of fear fell to the ground. He could hear Ron shouting somewhere and Edward yelling profanities, then suddenly he was blinded as the lights turned on and everyone screamed in pain as their eyes burned. Harry blinked his eyes, and saw a brief flash of something silver and shiny, before it disappeared and his eyes slowly began to adjust. He glanced down to see he had tripped over a suitcase, which of course had exploded, and somehow the clothes ended up at all corners of the room. He looked up and saw Edward Elric, his golden hair down and in a mess, sitting on the floor with his legs tangled up in a blanket. At the corner on the room with one hand on the light switch and sleepy eyes blinking in confusion was his brother Alphonse, with half of his blonde hair sticking almost straight up in a bed head. Ron was on the other side of the bed, flat on his stomach and it was obvious he had tripped over it.**

 **"** **What the heck is going on!" Edward repeated, looking absolutely furious. He pulled the blanket more protectively over his legs, glaring with all the venom stored in his golden eyes at Ron.**

 **"** **Mum told us to wake you," Ron squeaked weakly.**

 **"** **I didn't know you'd go all ninja in me,"**

 **Ed growled and Al chuckled.**

 **"** **Well what did you expect? You attacked me in the dark,"**

 **"** **Brother he hardly** ** _attacked_** **you," Al giggled from where he perched on his bed.**

 **"** **Whose side are you on Al?" Ed scowled rolling his eyes. Suddenly a boisterous laugh filled the room and the two brothers looked up to see a mousy haired female standing in their doorway. A petite hand covered her mouth as she broke down in a fit of giggles.**

 **"** **WHY THE HECK DID YOU BRING A GIRL HERE," Ed shrieked in a very manly way as his pulled the bit of blanket that wasn't covering his legs up to cover his bare stomach.**

 **Al's face was tomato red in the furious blush that only a gentleman like Al could achieve, despite the fact that every inch of his body was covered in a set of baby blue pajamas.**

 **"** **Who the heck are you!" Edward screamed at her, not recognising her from the night before.**

 **"** **Can't you boys do anything right?" She laughed again, ignoring Edward. "Come on and get ready or we are going to be late." She said. "We can do introductions when you boys are… Decent," she said, still smiling as she turned around and walking away, down the hall and out of sight.**

 **Edward and Alphonse shared a look of mortification, then both turned to glare at Harry and Ron, who conveniently decided it was time to leave and get ready themselves.**

 **"** **Get out!" Edward snapped, and they didn't need to be asked twice, Ron peeled himself off the floor and they scuttled out of the room as fast as they could.**

 **"** **Well brother," Alphonse said, and Ed could tell he was holding back more laughter. "It will be easier to pick what you are going to wear now," he said, looking around at the clothes scattered at almost every inch of the room. "It looks like we'll also need a new suitcase," Ed sheepishly rubbed the back is of his head.**


	4. AN

K hello to everyone reading this book! First of all, If you cant tell from this title this is an AUTHORS NOTE. Before yall freak out, no burning gold is not ending im just answering a few questions.

1) Thanks to all our lovly reviewers! yall have no idea how much reviews mean to my sis and I! They let us kno what u enjoy, and help clear up things if ur confused

2) Some of u have asked if Ed gets his alchemy back. the answer to that I cannot answer... but don't fret! Im sure youll be satisfied in the next few chapters +hint+

3) One question was of ed and winrys age. If I understand the anime correctly, I think Winry is one year older than ed, but I may be mistaken.

4) Yes ed still has metal in his shoulder, it explains in later chapters why (Plus I too think it looks badass)

5) The reason why the golden trio didn't see eds scar when he was shirtless, was because of the fact he was covering hid stomach in terror when Hermione came into his room

6)ED AND WINRY R ENGADGED despite the fact they r only fifteen and sixteen, I love their awkward romance and so my excuse is that Amestrian culture is different than ours (which it is)

I hoped that cleared up ur questions, if not feel free to review and my sis and I will be happy to clear up any confusion XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey yall, so so sorry for not posting Saturday, but I was on a trip and I didn't have my computer!**

Chapter 4

Ed and Al came stomping down the stairs not ten minutes later, fully dressed and fully ready to start their day. Everyone glanced up astonished. "What are you _wearing_?" Exclaimed Fred, through a mouthful of porridge. Ed looked down at his usual black tank top under a jacket and black pants, his combat boots firmly on his feet and his usual loud red jacket in its place. He turned to Al who was wearing a dark grey tank top under a white shirt that he left open, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of dark blue pants.

"What Al's wearing is fine," he scowled

In annoyance as he took his place at the table and dragged a bowl of porridge to himself, not caring that Ron had been eating out of said bowl only seconds before. Al sat down next to his brother and took a bowl of porridge that did not currently belong to anyone else.

"Hey!" Ron protested, lunging to grab his bowl, but Ed pulled it closer to himself and made a sound that suspiciously resembled hissing. Al

glared at his brother before promptly

smacking him over the said with one of his crutches. Ed hollered in pain.

"Brother you can't take someone else's food! That's very rude!" Al scolded before taking Ron's bowl from his older brother and handing it back to Rom while Ed was still screaming at Al about something like _treating_ _your older brother with respect._

Al ignored him expertly and carried on a conversation with Ginny while Ed was screaming literally over his head, which Ginny found hilarious for some reason. Ginny was the only one there Al's age.

Harry and Ron exchanged another look, and continued to awkwardly eat their porridge in silence.

Suddenly there was the sound like a herd of buffalo wearing clogs had tripped down the stairs. Fred and George burst into the kitchen whooping and hollering about something in illegible and jumped around the kitchen like a pair of monkeys.

Mr. Weasley came in after them, looking just as excited, if not more than the two boys.

"Come on everyone! Let's go!" He shouted excitedly, taking everyone's half eaten porridge with a flick of his wrist all of the bowls fell into the sink.

"Hey!" Edward complained, snatching his bowl out of the air and scarfing it down in less than three seconds.

"Come on, Edward," Mr. Weasley said. "There's no time for food, we have a Quidditch match to attend!"

"What's a Quidditch?" Asked Al, and Edward hit his face into his hand when everything turned shockingly quiet. He hated looking ignorant in front of these people. He was after all the greatest alchemy prodigy there ever was! Well… Besides Al who could've easily joined the military had it not been for their…. Situation. But he was going to pretend that Al wasn't as great as him. "Wow Al, how do you not know what Quittitch is?" Ed said shaking his head and looking at his little brother.

"Umm… It's pronounced Quidditch," Ginny pointed out helpfully.

"Ya whatever same difference." Edward waved her off.

"But brother…" Al began but Edward cut him off.

"It's obviously some sort of…. Sport. That… That wizards play… And do wizardy things… Magically" Edward nodded, pretending that he knew what he was talking about.

"Well you're not wrong," Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione, but everyone else heard as well.

Mr. Weasley sighed, "oh I forgot you boys were raised by muggles," he said shaking his head sadly, even though he loved muggle things with a passion.

"What's a…" Alphonse started but Edward slapped his hand over his brother's mouth. "Okay, so when do we leave?" He said over Al's muffled talking.

"We are leaving right now!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "We will be gone for a few days because that's how long the tournament lasts," he explained. "Does everyone have what they need?"

Everyone nodded, and Edward nonchalantly pulled out his pocket watch to check the time, the silver dragon carved on the front glistened in the natural light from the window and Mr. Weasley noticed it.

He gasped, running over to snatch it out of Edward's gloved hand. "Hey!" Edward protested as he opened it up, turning it around to see from all angles. "Is this a muggle contraption?" He asked, poking at it with his hand. "You've got to let me study it! It's amazing!" He said, but then he noticed the remember oct. 3 scratched into the side, and before he could say anything else Ed snatched it back, shoving into his pocket. "No you can't! Gees you're worse than Winry," he muttered.

"Of course, sorry," Mr. Weasley relented. "Alright, let's get a move on,"

"We don't have tickets, unless it's free," Ed reminded the Weasleys, crossing his arms. He really didn't find the idea of sitting in a stuffy tent for days filled to the brim with wizards just to see some sports game.

"Plus Al and I should probably stay and research magic since we are going to be going to your magical school," he finished smugly.

"Oh ya, we probably should, Brother, seeing as I know nothing about it," Al replied, his voice carrying a bit of disappointment.

"Oh nonsense," Mr. Weasley snorted.

"Dumbledore left a pair of tickets for you, and also, what type of bodyguards would you be if you left your charge all alone,"

Edward deflated. Darn it! Was it too much to ask for a little bit of peace and quiet?!

Alphonse perked up a bit, and looking at his brother hopefully. "Well I mean if Dumbledore already bought the tickets…."

Edward glared at him, knowing he had won. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth.

"Yes!" Al exclaimed, though Ed didn't know why he was so excited about a some stupid magic probably trick. Even with all of the evidence he'd seen he still refused to believe that magic existed. For all he knew they probably ran around with brooms in between their legs and throwing wands at each other.

"Sounds like fun," Ed groaned irritably.

XXXXX

Harry trotted through grass wet with dew as he followed the Weasley's. He could just make out Ron's mop of red hair bobbing in front of him in the early morning dark.

Behind him, he could hear the two Elric brothers talking in hushed tones, and he suspiciously wondered what they were talking about. His foot sunk into the wet dirt, leaving a clear footprint pressed into the mud, and marveled about how the younger one could get around with his crutches. He also wondered briefly why he was in crutches, but then he decided it wasn't any of his business. If there was anyone who understood not wanting to talk about things, it was Harry Potter. He wasn't sure if he trusted the brothers.. They were very suspicious. The whole situation was suspicious, and Harry hated it. Then again, when Harry really thought about it, Dumbledore _did_ chose the oldest brother, and Harry trusted the headmaster with his life. He must have his reasons, and you never knew what to expect from Dumbledore, all Harry knew was he trusted the man with all of his being.

Soon, as they neared the woods they saw a man standing under a towering oak. Mr. Weasley's face broke out into a giant grin. "Hello Amos!" He said, shaking hands with the man and then clapping him on the back. "Sorry we're late, but we got off to a late start this morning!"

Edward blinked, Mr. Weasley had never mentioned anything about other people coming with them. He narrowed his eyes at this new person. He didn't look like a threat… But you could never be so sure… As he scrutinized Mr. Amos Diggory, suddenly something huge dropped out of one of the branches, and Edward jumped back with a shriek as an older boy, maybe around 17 or 18ish stood smiling, as if he hadn't just jumped 12 feet out of a tree and made Edward crap his pants. No one else seemed to be questioning it, so Edward kept his mouth shut too.

"Oh, you must be Cedric, pleased to meet you," Mr. Weasley said, holding his hand out to the boy.

Cedric took it. "Pleasure to meet you too sir,"

Mr. Weasley started walking carrying on a conversation with Cedric, and the whole group took that as a sign to move on as well, but not before Edward noticed the girls look at Cedric then look at each other giggling. He frowned, but followed anyway.

"By Merlin's beard!" Amos exclaimed as he grabbed Harry's shoulder suddenly, making Edward instinctively start to clap his hands together but halfway through the motion stopped himself. "You must be Harry Potter!"

"Yes sir," said Harry sheepishly as he shook off Amos's hand and continued to walk along with the rest of them. He was now waking up a bit and super excited for the upcoming game. He would have never had a chance to do anything like this with the Dursleys. Even thinking about them made him feel sick a bit, but despite the fact nothing would ruin this trip for him if he has anything to do with it.

It wasn't long until Mr. Weasley made an announcement.

"We're here," he said excitedly, stopping in front of an old moldy boot. Hey looked around, but didn't see anything but that boot. He had been expecting tents everywhere and crowds of people.

"Where's he…" He began to ask, but was cut off quite rudely by Edward.

"Heck no!" The blond cried when he saw the boot lying innocently in the grass.

"Never again," He glared at the boot with such malice, Harry thought it was magic in itself that the boot didn't erupt in flame.

"What's wrong Edward?" Mr. Weasley asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Is that what I think it is," the blond growled, pointing an accusing finger at the offending object.

"Why, it's only a portkey!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "Nothing to get worked up over,"

The Wizards all looked at each other in confusion. "Umm it's really not that bad," Mr. Weasley said as he grabbed the boot. Fred and George followed his lead excitedly, then followed by Hermione, Cedric, Amos, and finally Ginny then Ron. Harry and the brothers stayed back hesitantly, Harry wondering why they were scared crapless over a moldy old boot.

Ed rubbed his automail nervously. He didn't think it could take any more strain from any more spinning and crashing. He gulped just think of having to face Winry only days after he last saw her. Finally Alphonse grabbed his brother's hand and yanked him over to the boot. "Come on brother if I can do it you can do it too, don't be a baby,"

"I'm not being a baby! I just don't want to have to make any unnecessary calls to Winry,"

"You know Winry won't care, she loves to rip us off," Alphonse stated, dragging his brother over and forcing his hand on the boot. How did he have so much strength? Ed thought bitterly.

"Umm Alphonse, it may be dangerous to take your crutches with you through the portkey," Mr. Weasley stated, and when Ed thought about it he did guess flying through a portal with a bunch of people would be dangerous, specially with giant wooden sticks flying around too.

"Okay," Alphonse shrugged, tossing the crutches into the grass a few yards away. "I can always make more later, right brother?"

"Sure Al," Ed said, but then he felt his stomach drop in the familiar way that meant the portkey's magic was beginning.

"Harry!" Mr Weasley said urgently, and Ed realized he had forgotten the boy standing hesitantly back. Whoops.

Harry lunged forward and grabbed the boot just as Edward's stomach dropped completely and the world turned white again, and the horrible spinning started. He could hear Hermione screaming insanely, but when he looked up he realized it was actually Ron. Again, Ed relived his experience of the gate, though Al wasn't screaming this time. He knew he shouldn't be scared of Truth or the gate anymore, seeing as he had beaten it. He didn't have his alchemy anymore, he was done with Truth forever. He shouldn't be feeling this way anymore, seeing the gate every time he closed his eyes, or having nightmares about his mom. He hasn't killed her twice, so why did he still feel so guilty? Ed felt sick, but this sickness didn't come from spinning. He still blamed himself for everything that had happened to Al and Him, but everything was fixed now, so why couldn't he just let his past go?

After screaming and spinning for a few more minutes, Mr. Weasley shouted for them all the let go.

"What?!" Hermione screamed, but Mr. Weasley shouted for them all to let go again, and so still screaming the golden trio let go, falling away into whiteness. Ed braced himself, and then loosened his fingers enough that he fell too. Hello again ground, he thought as it got closer and closer, until he hit it, the air knocked out of his lungs again. He could heard the others gasping around him in the grass.

He rolled over onto his back with a groan, to see Mr. Weasley, Mr. Amos, and Cedric all gracefully descending as though walking down an invisible set of stairs. "That'll clear your sinuses eh?" Said Mr. Amos, laughing at his own joke, making Edward scowl. He looked around make sure that no one was dead, ( by no one he meant Harry ) and they were all mostly on their feet.

Ed heard screaming and laughter, general crowd noises, once his ears stopped ringing. He was already on _bodyguard mode,_ as he slinked over to Harry.

"You ok?" He asked the boy scowling, Harry smiled up at him with a dazed look.

"Um ya," he answered, taking Ed's outstretched hand. With surprising strength, Harry was pulled to his feet.

Ed watched Harry dust off his shirt, and for the upmost time, the blond asked himself what was he doing here. With wizards for God's sake! The eldest Elric wondered what Harry even needed protecting from, if he _really was a wizard_ after all, couldn't the boy just _poof_ all his problems away? What was Ed even needed for anyway?

"Brother come look!" Ed turned his head toward his little brother's voice and saw Alphonse resting on his knees where he had landed on the crest of an incline in the grass. Ed ran over, Harry behind him, and as he neared the hill he saw where the sounds were coming from. Colors, so many colors. Ed thought he had never seen so many different colors together. Thousands of tents, as far as the eye could see, packed together tightly as bricks, and hundreds of thousands of people, squirming around through the crowds. There was laughing, talking, yelling, and singing that mixed together into one roaring sound one noise.

"I've never seen so many people in one place," Alphonse muttered, and Edward nodded, his brother stumbling to his feet.

"Come on!" Fred and George lead the way excitedly, and the small group rushed together into the crowd. Edward felt overwhelmed by the bodies pressed up against him, pushing, shoving, worming their way through. He was practically carried as though in a current and barely was able to put one foot on the ground. He glanced over his shoulder, checking on the others. A crowd like this could be dangerous. He saw Alphonse struggling to keep up without his crutches, and with the amount of people around he was being pushed and jostled and Ed realized they were about to be separated. He reached back and grabbed his brother's forearm in a grip like a vice, Alphonse smiling at him thankfully.

Ed then turned forward and grabbed Harry's sleeve, he wasn't gonna lose him either on only the second day. The boy's head swiveled around, but when he saw Edward he didn't argue, just focused on following Mr. Weasley. Edward looked around at all the foreign things. There was a giant colorful clown on stilts off to the right, and all around wizards with long robes dragging in the dust and painted faces waved streamers around.

"Brother look!" Alphonse's shout of awe was drowned out by the sudden sound of rushing wind and Edward felt something large fly over his head, like a very small airplane, or really big bird. The wind pulled at his hair and coat, and he jerked his head down instinctively. He looked back up just as quickly to see… A person flying …. On a… On a _broom_!

"What the heck!" He shouted as the boy flew out of sight and Edward blinked. The heat must be messing with his head. He heard Harry laugh at him, and he scowled.

After almost an hour of inching through the crowd Mr. Weasley stopped in front of a tan tent… Which was very small.

"Here we are," he grinned. "Home sweet home!"

Mr. Amos and Cedric went inside, followed by the Weasley twins, then Ron. The girls looked at each other uncertainly, then went inside one after another.

"What the heck?!" We'll never all fit in there!" Edward complained. The tent was even shorter than him! And that was saying something. Mr. Weasley only laughed before entering the tent.

Harry saw the incredulous look in Edward's eyes and laughed.

"One thing I've learned Ed, is you can't trust everything you see," the boy who lived said, before entering the tent himself. Ed froze. Someone had said those almost exact words to him before, though under less friendly circumstances.

"You coming brother?" Al asked, a bit worried about the concentrated look on his brother's face.

"Ya one minute Al," Ed replied, waving his brother off.

"I just need to think for a moment,"

"Alright, but hurry, with a tent that small, you want to claim your spot early. I'm honestly surprised I don't see elbows and knees sticking through the tent walls right now!" Al laughed. When Ed didn't smile, Al's grin faded.

"Come in soon, ok brother?"

"Ya ya, I'll be right after you,"

When Al had entered the tent, Ed gave an exasperated sigh. He wasn't sure why what Harry had said had struck such a large nerve. It was similar to the thing Greed had told the eldest Elric when the Homunculus had kidnapped Al.

"There's no such thing as no such thing." Ed guessed, in this world, so far away from home, hearing that quote gave him serious homesickness.

"Brother!" He heard Al's exclamation of surprise and before he had time to turn around he felt a hand grip his sleeve and he was dragged quickly into the tent, hitting his head painfully on the low opening.

"Ow! What the heck Al! Give me some warning next time will you…." Ed started, but then realized he wasn't in the tent he thought he was. This tent was huge! It had one main large room and rooms off to the side with curtains covering the openings, and it was well furnished too with a kind of Indian feel to it. Edwards mouth dropped open in surprise. "This.. This is a trick!" He shouted pointing an accusing finger at Mr. Weasley. "It's magic!" Mr. Weasley grinned.

"Oh of course!" Edward rolled his eyes. The girls rushed into the biggest room, the twins sat in the dining area their feet up on the table every time Mr. Weasley's back was turned.

"Come on brother!" Edward's sleeve was grabbed again and somehow Alphonse managed to drag him off into another little area with a privacy curtain In front of it. Instead of beds there were weird little cushion things on the floor. Off in the corner there was sitting a very out of place looking wooden chair. Alphonse plopped down on one of the cushions and grinned. "Isn't this so cool brother!"

Edward pushed past his younger brother and ran outside the tent. He looked at it to make sure it was the same one he was sitting outside earlier. Yes, the tent in front of him was minuscule. He walked in cautiously, the inside was huge! He stepped out again. Small. In again. Big.

It defied all of the laws of science!

What would happen if he pushed tent over, he thought. Or stabbed through the wall or something? It didn't make any sense! But he guessed that this was going to happen often in this strange new country. He went back inside to find Al still sitting in their little "bedroom".

"This is so strange," Ed commented, and Al nodded in agreement.

"Well," Ed said, plopping down next to his brother on the surprisingly comfy cushions. "We've got time, whaddaya say we make you a new pair of crutches?" He grinned, dragging the awkward wooden chair from the corner of the "bed-nook". No one would miss it anyway, he thought.

Harry wondered where the Elric brothers had gone off to, they kept to themselves quite a bit for someone who was supposed to be watching _him._ He got the feeling they didn't want to be here at all. He heard noises coming from a curtained off nook in the tent that sounded vaguely familiar, and for some reason he crept over to see what was happening. Harry looked around and saw no one else was paying attention, then peeked through a sliver not covered by the curtain. He saw the two Elric brothers, sitting around a wooden chair. _How odd._ Harry thought as he watched closer. The younger brother suddenly clapped his hands together and touched the chair with both hands. Suddenly there was a flash like blue lighting and Harry started back. That looked like magic! He looked inside again quickly to see that in the chairs place sat a pair of perfect wooden crutches. His eyes widened. That was flawless transfiguration! And very complicated transfiguration at that! How did they do it? They weren't allowed to practice magic outside of school, and Harry thought the brothers had never even seen magic! Much less practice it before! He didn't hear them say a spell, or even see a wand anywhere near them. So how… Suddenly Edward stiffened, and Harry ducked around the corner just as he turned around.

"What is it brother?" Alphonse asked, sounding concerned. Harry heard a dull noise, maybe Alphonse standing on the crutches, and then it was quiet for a few more seconds.

"Never mind, It's nothing Al," Ed said, suspiciously angrily. He shook his head, then slapped his hands on his knees to stand up. "Come on, let's go,"

Harry took that as his clue to slink away.

He sat on the other side of the room, trying to keep the guilty look off of his face while Ron ranted to him about how Bulgaria was going to beat the Irish in the upcoming match. The two brothers came out of their room and when Harry glanced over, he made eye contact with the eldest brother, his golden eyes narrowed and Harry shivered. He felt more scared of Edward than protected by him.

"Alright!" Mr. Diggory announced. "Let's head to our seats before they're all filled up!"

One painful and chaotic fight through the crowd later, they were making their way up the stadium steps. After almost 20 flights of stairs, even in his shape, Edward was beginning to pant, and his legs were turning numb, his automail port aching as though a thunderstorm was approaching. He glanced back at his brother, who obviously wasn't faring very well at all, having to stop every few stairs to catch his breath, leaning on his crutches. Edward wasn't sure how much longer he could go on in his condition, but if there was one thing the two brothers had in common other than their gold hair and eyes, it was their pride.

Al paused on the stairs again, heaving in a deep breath. "How high up are we going?" He panted, leaning heavily on the crutches.

"Think of it this way," Ed heard an unfamiliar voice and rushed to the stair railing, looking over to see the whom the voice belonged to. "If it rains, you'll be the first to know," the voice drawled out. It belonged to an older looking man, obviously filthy rich and snobby by his expensive looking clothes and permanently turned up nose. At his side clutched in talon like hands there was an expensive looking sleek black can. He had bleached blonde almost white hair that went down to his back, beside him was an ugly boy with the same hair, but shorter and slicked back with way too much gel. He had a permanent scowl twisted on his features. The boy snickered, and Edward saw the Weasley's as well as the golden trio stiffen, and their once cheerful features turned cold in animosity toward the newcomers. _I guess they know each other,_ Ed thought.

"We get to sit in the Minister's box," the ugly boy said proudly in a nasally voice. "By invitation of the Prime Minister himself,"

Edward didn't know what a prime minister was, but by the sound of it he must of been important.

"Don't boast Draco," the man scowled, his cane sinking into what Edward assumed was his son's stomach. He then turned to look at the group in disgust, they were all covered in tshirts and shorts, and their faces colored with paint to support their favorite Quidditch team. His disgust deepened when he noticed the foreign clothes Edward had donned, but then if even possible his disgust deepened even more when he saw Al leaning on his crutches. "Don't waste it on… These people," Ed hadn't really thought about the Weasley's social standing, but now that he thought about he guessed they were kinda poor. It was kinda hard to tell anything with the Weasley's though, through Ron's awkwardness and the twins abnormality and Mrs. Weasley's kindness and good cooking, he hadn't really thought of it. Now with the way this snobby man was looking at them, and at his brother especially, it took all of his self control not to punch him in the face, maybe straighten out his crooked nose. His fists were clenched so tight his nails dug into his skin through his gloves.

"Well you…" He started, but felt his a hand on his shoulder. "Come on brother, let's go," Al said, looking uncertain, but pulling his brother away nonetheless. "The colonel wouldn't want you to start fights with people,"

Edward gritted his teeth. He couldn't let this man get away with it! "Darn what the Colonel thinks!" He snapped, but let his brother pull him away anyway. The rest of the group was following when suddenly the man matched his cane onto Harry's sleeve, pinning him to the rail. Edward felt his blood boil and stomped over fully intent on snapping that cane in half and shoving it up his gold ridden turned up nose. He saw the man say something to Harry that he couldn't hear, making the boy flinch. Just as Edward got close enough, the man noticed the murderous look in his eye and pulled the cane back, setting Harry free just in time so that he was out of Edward's reach.

"Who the heck is that snob?" Asked Edward angrily as he and Harry climbed the stairs together, everyone awkwardly silent after the whole encounter.

"Just a bully," Harry muttered, looking at him strangely. "He's all bark and no bite, well at least his son is. That was Lucius Malfoy, and his little daddy's boy Draco,"

Edward winced. "I never liked a coward," he said. "And whoever named them was very… Creative,"

Harry laughed, but suddenly they felt the wind on their face, and Edward looked out to see that they were on top of a very very large stadium, looking down to where cheerleaders danced on the lawn below, looking like tiny ants because of how far down they were. Edward almost got vertigo sitting up there. They ducked under a large pole, and stood close together, shivering in the cold. Edward wondered how long this would be, it was already dark and he was already exhausted. The whole party quickly took their seats, Ed glad to now rest his aching legs. He rubbed his swollen port and groaned, glancing around to see if he could see Harry. His charge sat only two seats away, next to Alphonse. It seemed the whole Weasley pack, including the Boy Who Lived, were on the edge of their seats… quite literally. Even Alphonse was perched on his seat's rim, an excited look in his Amber eyes. Ed felt a jolt of pain in his heart as he watched his excited brother. Never before had Ed been able to take Al to a game, of some sort, or maybe one of those moving picture things that Havoc and his girlfriends were so obsessed with. The two brother's had been so absorbed in their studies their whole lives, between bringing their mother back, retrieving their bodies, and defeating Father, they had no time in their schedules to be children. He was fifteen for God's sake and he didn't even have a friend that wasn't an adult… well if you didn't count Mai Chang or Elicia….. Or Winry. Ed chose not to think about Winry too much, seeing as he didn't want to admit how much he missed her. Maybe this whole visiting the Wizarding World wasn't such a bad thing, especially for Alphonse. Maybe his little brother would have a chance at being a normal teenager, going to school, making friends his age. The poor kid had literally had his childhood ripped away from him.

"Look Brother it's starting!" Al squealed excitedly, as a giant green firework whizzed up in front of the awed wizards. With a sparkling boom that Ed felt in his chest, it blew up in front of them. Ed flinched visibly, reminded of the explosion that occurred moments before he fell down a mine shaft and got impaled. He clutched his side where he knew the ugly scar pierced his skin. Alphonse turned to the blond, excitement burning his eyes.

"It's so cool!" He exclaimed, grinning. His grin softened to a sad smile as he caught sight of his brother's face.

"It's ok nisaan," Al said softly, turning back to watch the game, his earlier excitement subdued a bit. With a pang, Ed realized it really was too late for his brother to have a childhood again. The things Al had seen, the things he had experienced, had forced his little brother to mature far faster than he had ever should have.

The firework began morphing and twisting into a grotesque humanoid thing, but the oldest Elric wasn't paying attention. He was worn out from his minimal sleep the past night, and from the hardy hike that morning. His eyelids were beginning to feel heavy, as if he had them replaced with automail or something.

"Brother! Brother look!" Alphonse was practically screaming as he reached over, shaking his brother almost violently.

"What what?" Edward shouted, slapping his brother's hands away angrily, but looked were Alphonse pointed vigorously. The fireworks had shaped into a giant sparkly leprechaun, and Irish music filled the entire stadium. The sparkly leprechaun was dancing to it, making them all laugh. Suddenly, the music changed and the leprechaun exploded into sparks as something flew through it like a bullet.

It was a guy, on a broomstick! Just like the kid he had seen that morning! He gasped, his mouth dropping open. But… Science.. How… What?

The entire stadium was chanting something that Edward couldn't make out, but then Ron shouted vigorously. "That's Victor Krumm! He's only the best Quidditch player ever!" He shouted enthusiastically as the guy, who Edward assumed was Krumm, flew laps around the stadium, pumping his fist arrogantly as the crowd cheered. Behind him a picture changed to show him, just as he was flying around the stadium. What about the rest of the team? Edward thought, but suddenly the game began.

The rest of it was kind of a blur. There was a lot of ball throwing, people being violently knocked off flying broomsticks, and two guys chasing a little golden ball that whizzed around almost invisible. Edward had never really like sports, and somewhere halfway through fell asleep.

He woke up to the silent murmur of the dispersing crowd, and his brother shaking him gently. By the looks on the Weasley's faces, the team they had been rooting for had lost.

"I can't believe you slept through the whole thing!" Ron complained, his eyes wide.

"Ya brother, that was a once In a lifetime chance!" Alphonse agreed. "It was so cool!"

"Glad you enjoyed it," Edward yawned, only half sarcastically as his brother punched him on the shoulder. Ed yelped as Al's fist met metal, and rubbed the spot vigorously. Despite the fact that he had his arm back, prices of his old automail remained implanted into his shoulder. He guessed it was his atonement for his sin, a taint that he could never quite rid himself of.

"Sorry!" Alphonse said quickly, but Ed just growled.

The party lounged around in the tent after the match, laughing at Ron's dramatic retelling of Victor Krumm, as the twins danced around him, singing a romantic song about Victor and Ron, throwing flower petals dramatically.

Edward laughed, it had been so long since he had been able to relax, and the Weasleys really put on a good show. They could hear fireworks going off outside, loud and booming.

Suddenly there was another loud boom, presumably from another firework, but Ed's sharp ears caught something else, screaming.

"Looks like the Irish are getting their pride on," someone laughed, but Mr. Weasley shushed them, he must have heard it too. The noises coming from outside grew louder, screams and the sound of panicked and running feet. Edward jumped to his feet, grabbing Harry's arm, who was sitting closest to him. "That's not the Irish," He said grimly as Alphonse jumped to his feet as well.

"We need to get out of here," Mr. Weasley said as the screams and booming exploding sounds came closer. "Now!" He shouted more urgently. Edward didn't even bother to grab his stuff, he dragged Harry out of the tent, his arm held firmly in his hand. All around them, tents were on fire and smoke cloaked the air, choking them. All around people were running and screaming like a stampede. Harry gasped beside Edward and pointed.

"Death eaters!" He exclaimed, Edward had no idea what that was but it sounded bad. He looked to see where Harry was pointing and saw men in black hoods, with white masks moving about the crowd, shooting lightning. Edward felt panic as the screaming crowd grew more panicked and chaotic. He wasn't used to fighting like this!

"What's going on?" Alphonse said as he exited the tent, seeing the chaos all around.

"Protect Harry!" Mr. Weasley shouted, giving Edward a hard look and Edward nodded, his grip on the boy's arm tightened.

"Fred, George, take Ron, Hermione and Ginny and get outa here!" He shouted as he ran into the crowd brandishing a… Stick? Before Edward could shout he saw and flash, and his instincts reacted and he ducked and rolled, forcing Harry down quickly as a bolt of lightning struck where they had been only moments before, the ground black and steaming. Harry's eyes widened when he realized how close he'd been to death, but Ed was used to it and reacted quickly.

He bolted to his feet like almost cat like and pulled Harry to his as well, the boy looking a bit shaken.

"Al! Come on!" He shouted, and his brother nodded as they took off through the crowd. After running and shoving through the chaos for a few minutes Edward heard his brother's voice behind him.

"Brother! I'm going to go help fight! These people are defenseless!" Alphonse shouted, and Edward nodded as his brother turned back. "I'll catch up with you in a minute Al!" He said nodding. These people needed their help.

He watched for a moment until his little brother disappeared into the crowd.

"Wait a minute!" Harry protested. "Those people are dangerous! How can you let your brother go out there? He's in crutches he will get killed!"

Edward only shrugged. Alphonse had always been a better fighter than him, he wasn't worried.

"Alphonse can take care of himself," Edward growled at the horror on Harry's face. "Come on let's go so I can go back and help him!" Edward shouted, yanking Harry along. They had only gone a few steps through the thick crowd before Edward felt something kick him hard in the face. He fell with a shout of pain and the thousands of bodies rushed around him and over him as he rolled, breaking away from Harry in the processes. More and more people separated them and Edward struggled to get to his feet as boots trampled and kicked him. He could feel warm wet blood swell on his forehead, but somehow he struggled to his feet.

"Harry!" He screamed as loud as he could, but he was too short to see over the crowds. During the first challenge and he had already lost the kid, Ed thought gritting his teeth. Ed tore through through the crowd again, his eyes frantically searched for the boy as he ran to where he thought he last saw him. Ed's mind was sharp and quickly thousands of thoughts flited through his mind at once. In a split second, he made his decision. If he helped Al fight, maybe they could pull the heat away from Harry and his friends. He tore of in a different direction than before, heading towards where he could already see the light of a transmutation and strange rock formations jutting out of the crowd. He saw Alphonse huddled behind a rock wall, being berated colorful lightning as four death eaters laughed behind him. Ed broke free of the crowd, running to where his little brother was. Right before he reached the wall, a Death Eater gave a shout of glee and hurled a spell after him. Quickly, the fast thinking major slid under a spell and came to rest next to Alphonse.

"Brother! What are you doing here! You need to be protecting Harry!" The youngest Elric shouted:

"We got separated!" Edward explained quickly. "I thought i'd be smart to come help you!"

Alphonse rolled his eyes, then clapping his hands together he slapped them on the ground, a long spear similar to the one Edward used to transmute a long time ago formed out from the ground, leaving a little dent in the cement.

"Here!" Alphonse shouted over the noise as another bolt of lightning struck the rock wall, it was beginning to crumble. "Make yourself useful!" He said, tossing the spear to Edward, who caught it easily.

"Thanks Al," he grinned devilishly, the evil grin only Edward Elric could pull off. He leaped up to his feet and glanced at his little brother.

"Cover me Al," he stated, and with that, he twisted out from behind the wall, brandishing his spear with a war cry. Al sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You're a muggle?!" The death eater exclaimed with disgust as Ed ran at him with his spear. The death Eater laughed and shot a spell wordlessly at Ed and the boy barely had time to dodge it before another one came whistling his way.

One thing Ed noticed about wizards is that they always had to announce when they were going to shoot a spell and He had time to adjust and dodge accordingly. Though these wizards for the most part were shooting their spells wordlessly.

He rushed toward the first death eater, dodging a bolt of neon blue lightning and bringing his spear up. Right before he impaled the man however, he disappeared into a swirl of black smoke, escaping. Another spell whizzed past his ear and he barely had time to duck before it hit the tent behind him, making it explode into flames. Ed turned, and as he did so he ducked into a roll to avoid another spell that came whizzing at him. He looked up to see more Death Eaters surrounding them than before. It looked like they were drawing the maggots towards them, Ed felt a hint of pride that his plan was working.

"Brother!" Hear Alphonse scream, and his entire vision filled with neon purple. He closed his eyes and threw his hands up in front of his face to protect himself, he had no time to get out of the way and he braced himself for when the spell would hit him, but it never did. He opened his eyes to see a cement column only inches from his face, a black steaming mark on the front side of it. He looked at his little brother, who was kneeling on the ground with his hands firmly on the ground, panting heavily.

"Thanks Al!" He shouted, but another spell hit the rock structure, causing it to explode into shards of shrapnel, the explosion sent Edward flying back onto a tent, which thankfully wasn't on fire. He collapsed onto power the ground, panting.

"Al!" He screamed, leaping up to his feet, he needed to see if his little brother was safe. Al sat, sweating behind a thick wall made of stone. He had a trail of blood pouring down his cheek, and Ed assumed he was hit with a price of shrapnel. Al caught his brother's eye and gave Ed a thumbs up. Ed had no time to return it, because the in the next second Al's eyes widened and his mouth formed a small oh shape. Confused, Ed turned on his heel, but in the next moment was hit in the leg with a purplish light. His automail exploded with a shattering ear splitting sound, and the blond was flung backwards. He hit the ground with a thud, ears ringing. He thought that maybe he could make out Al's voice screaming his name but he wasn't sure.

The world was turning black, and he could just make out the feeling of being dragged against the shattered landscape, the earth shaking with booming explosions. He wondered if this was what was like to be in Ishbal, before everything turned black completely.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, hello everyone! new chappie is up today yayyyyy! Today is also my sis and i's birthday so ur welcome I have nothing better to do with my life than to watch Dan and Phil and write this fanfic :( lol tho I hope u enjoy it! PLz review and they finally get to Hogwarts in this chapter!**

Chapter 5

Fiery pain raced along Ed's ribcage, arching across his skin. He groaned in pain, his figures reaching to clench whatever was causing him pain, but they were abruptly shoved back. He could see alchemical light through his fluttering lids.

"A...Al?" He managed to say, and suddenly, his whole world came into shining focus. He could make out his brother leaning over him, a worried look in his Amber eyes.

"I managed to close the wound on your side," Alphonse said biting his lip. "But if you move too much you'll reopen it,"

Edward guessed that's why his side felt on fire, and he glanced down to see an unfamiliar transmutation circle under him, stained with his blood.

"Where'd you learn medical alchemy?" He asked his brother, they had learned the basics while studying to bring their mom back to life, but not that much.

"Mai taught me," Al said, looking almost miserable. "I'm not that good so don't move around,"

Blood was running into Al's eyes from a cut on his forehead and Ed frowned.

"You should take care of yourself too you know," Al grimaced.

"Ya I'll tend to it later brother," he replied rolling his eyes.

"I didn't get you that body just so you could ruin it in the first few months of having it you know," Alphonse laughed.

"Don't be so dramatic Ed, you're beginning to sound like Winry,"

He slowly pulled off his red jacket and tied it around his leg port, Al watching concerned.

"What are you doing Brother?" He asked curiously as Ed tightened the cloth around the stump where his automail connected to his leg. The automail had been completely blown off.

"It looks like we're gonna see Winry sooner than expected," Ed shuddered as did Al.

Suddenly, in the corner of his vision, Edward saw a man standing in the empty rubble, on top of the remains of a smoldering tent. Ed didn't recognize his face. "Al, look over there," he said, pointing the best as he could. The man was the only one there besides the two of them in the whole area, and he wondered guiltily if Harry and the others escaped okay. Suddenly something shot out of a stick in the man's hand, a bolt of lightning like the others, into the sky. Al turned just as a huge dark cloud appeared in the sky, Edward watching in horror as it twisted into a gruesome skull shape, a snake crawling out of its mouth and twisting around its head. The sight sent a shiver of fear down Edward's spine that he couldn't explain. Maybe he and Al had gotten into more than they had expected. When he looked back down the man was gone, and replaced instead with someone he did know.

"Harry!" He shouted. The boy turned and saw them, looking horrified from what he'd also seen in the sky. He rushed over to them, and Ed saw Ron and Hermione were with him.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed when he saw Edward's missing leg, the already too pale boy turned three shades lighter, looking as though he might faint.

"Are you all ok?" Ed asked, Al helping pull him up into a sitting position. Then he remembered he should probably grimace and clutch his leg like he had lost the actual limb or something. Though losing automail didn't hurt nearly as much as losing your own flesh and bone.

"Are we alright are you both alright?" Harry exclaimed, dropping next to Ed and Al, Hermione following his lead. Ron stood off to the side a bit awkwardly, as if he didn't really know what to do.

With a sudden pop, men papered all around them, surrounding them and Edward just had time to force Harry to the ground, the others ducking as lightning shot over their heads.

"Stop! Stop! That's my son!" Edward heard a familiar voice as Mr. Weasley pushed his way through the men, and the lightning stopped briefly. Mr. Weasley's red hair had turned a muggy shade of brown, and dirt and ash was smeared across his face.

Ed noticed that all the Wizards looked a bit haggard, but with nothing important missing. For the upmost time he wondered why he was on this job when obviously these wizards were more than capable of taking care of themselves.

"Which on you did it!" A weaselly man shouted at them. "Who put that mark in the sky!" Edward opened his mouth to defend himself when Mr. Weasley beat him too it. "They're just kids! Leave them be!"! That magic is far too advanced for any of them to perform!" He defended, standing over the children like a mama bear protects her young.

The effort of pulling Harry down to dodge the attack had reopened the wound on Ed's side, and he could feel the blood soaking through his black tank. With the loss of adrenaline, He began to feel light headed, and couldn't hear what the man was yelling at Mr. Weasley. Black dots danced across his vision, and he leaned against his brother, already feeling his consciousness slipping away with every drop of blood that swelled from his wound.

"Um Mr. Weasley," Al said a bit worriedly, as he took notice of the state Ed was in. Ed watched his blood hit the ground, streaming across the spell damaged earth. His vision was started to tunnel. That wasn't good at all.

"Al," Ed groaned quietly, gripping his side tightly.

"Mr. Weasley!" Alphonse shouted just as Ed lost consciousness and collapsed on his brother's shoulder.

 **P** hosphorus. **A** luminum. **I** odine. **N** itrogen. Pain. That's all Ed could feel as he slipped in and out of consciousness. He rose to the surface of his mind, just making out worried voices but no words, before he slipped under again.

He rose to the surface for the second time, this time, he could feel his mother rubbing soft circles on his back.

"Everything's going to be alright honey," She said, her voice angelic. Ed wanted to reach out and grab her hand, maybe ask her where Al was and what was happening. Did he get hurt playing again? But the bed underneath him was so soft, and he was so warm…

The next time he was aware, he could feel a delicate hand in his, the what should be smooth skin was rough. He heard Winry, talking quietly, and was that Granny in the background? He thought maybe he heard the padding of Den's paws on the hardwood floor of the Pinako house. Why was he at Winry's and why did she sound so worried? Did he break his automail again? He grimaced, that's probably it. It would also explain why his side hurt so bad, like the time he was impaled… but less. He tried to massage his shoulder, to relieve the ever occurring phantom pain that accompanies losing a limb. He found he couldn't move and struggled harder, groaning. Was he kidnapped? That would explain why he couldn't move, and the ropes binding his arms and legs. The ropes where almost cloth like, covering his chest and torso, keeping him from struggling. He could have sworn he had heard Winry's voice earlier though. Where was she? Winry? He wanted her back, he didn't want to be kidnapped. He wanted to be back in Resembool not here, wherever here was at the moment. Suddenly there was a soft hand on his forehead.

"Shh Ed everything's alright,"

"Winry," he could feel her hand in his again. He squeezed it tight, he didn't want her to leave.

"I'm right here Ed," she said softly… was she crying? Gosh, Ed hated it when she cried.

"Everything's ok, go back to sleep Ed,"

He slipped out of consciousness again.

Blackness morphed into White. Filling his vision, absolutely everywhere. Ed blinked, a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. This couldn't be… no.. there was no way…

"Hello Little Al-che-mist,"

It was.

Ed turned slowly on his heel, anger radiating from his pores.

"Truth,'' Ed growled, glaring at the white faceless creature before him. A cheshire grin spread across its face, sending chills down the blond's spine.

"What the heck do you want, I thought I was done with you," Ed snarled at the form in front of him. The Truth only laughed.

"Don't be so hasty to cast me aside little Al-che-mist. I have a proposal to make…"  
"Save it," Ed cut him off, crossing his arms.

"No no, I think you want to hear this one." If possible the grin spread wider. Ed's eyes glittered dangerously.

"I'm listening,"

"There is someone who is in need of your help little Al-che-mist. And you will need some

Help yourself to defeat this foe. So I'll tell you what. I will return your portal to you, and in turn, you save this country,"

"But.. I don't…"

"Good bye little Al-che-mist"

Edward's eyes snapped open, and he sat up quickly. It was oddly silent and he blinked, not sure where he was. Other than cloudiness from sleep, his head was oddly clear. He looked around to see that he was in an unfamiliar white cot, like one in a hospital ward. He glanced around, but a sturdy white sheet surrounded the bed like a curtain. Off to the side there was a bedside table, littered with stuff. The first thing he saw was clear glass of water, which he snatched and downed quickly, the cool water washing away the stale, dry feeling in his throat. He finished the water and set the empty glass back on the table, looking at its other contents. There were a three sheets of paper… Were they… Cards? It had been so long since Ed had gotten anything, we couldn't even remember the last time he'd gotten a card. Beside the paper was a little box, and beside that, a vase of fresh flowers.

Again, Edward wondered where he was. He moved, a dull pain aching in his ribs but he barely noticed it, it was nothing compared to Injuries he'd had in the past. Then he realized he couldn't feel the wound in his side anymore, and he reached down and pulled up the end of the white papery hospital shirt he was wearing, pulling it up past his stomach, but he couldn't feel, or see the mark that had almost killed him. There was only a very small white line trailing across his skin that recorded what had happened there. Had he imagined it? He dropped the robe, frowning, and he sat up, feeling cold metal brush up against his flesh leg. He pulled back the sheets, startled, to see his automail in place, shining and smooth, brand new. He frowned again, hadn't he lost that too? Unless…

With a loud squeak the thin curtains surrounding his bed were torn back quite harshly. Oh his fears were true.. It couldn't be… oh gosh no…. It was. He blinked as he took in the figure before him.

"Ed you're awake!" Winry sniffed as if she was about to cry, her nose scrunching up in the way that let Ed know that the water works were approaching.

"Win…" He started cautiously, his dry voice cracking from underuse. Before he could finish though, she was on him in a giant bear hug, and it was all he could do to not fall right off the side of his cot. Winry held him tightly, her hands balled in his thin hospital shirt. Gosh he hoped she wasn't crying.

"Win…" He tried again, but abruptly he was pushed back and held at arm's length. He blinked fearfully at the now cold fury in his friend's eyes.

"YOU BIG JERK!" she shouted right in his face. Ed was stunned but not surprised at her mood change.

"WHAT WAS THE ONE THING I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO?!" She hurled the words in his face like they were actual weapons, and Ed didn't think he had ever been so scared in his entire existence.

"Not to get hur.." He mumbled, looking away from Winry's furious face.

"NOT TO GET HURT! AND GUESS WHAT YOU DID THE SECOND DAY OF YOU BEING GONE!" She didn't even allow him an attempt at answering now.

"YOU WENT AND GOT HURT! IMAGINE WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR ME TO GET THE CALL, OH YA YOUR FIANCE NEEDS A NEW LEG AND HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL TWO DAYS AFTER HE LEFT! I HAD TO TRAVEL BY PORTKEY ED! PORTKEY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A PORTKEY IS!''

"YA WELL I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO COME GEARHEAD!" Ed shouted back, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"I ought to slug you!" Winry pulled a wrench from seemingly nowhere and brandished it above her head. The eldest Elric immediately put up his arms in surrender, now terrified for his life. But, before Winry could deal the killing blow, her wrench was plucked gracefully from her hand by the figure entering the small cubicle.

"You're awake Brother," Al grinned, setting the wrench out of Winry's reach on the side table, next to the flowers.

Edward shrugged, glancing at Winry out of the corners of his eyes. If he knew one thing about her, she wasn't done with him yet.

"How are you?" Asked Alphonse, sitting on the end of the bed, Winry joined him a minute later.

Ed shrugged, "Other than a little achy, I feel fine,"

"Wow," Al breathed, glancing at Winry. "That nurse's potion really must of worked, you were pretty banged up when we brought you here," Alphonse said, grinning at Winry who smiled back.

"What potion? And where the heck is _here_?" Edward asked, struggling to get out of the bed, but his automail was tangled up in the sheet, and all he manages to do was knock all the blankets off the bed.

"We're at the school," Alphonse said, picking up the blankets.

"What?" Edward asked dumbfounded. How'd they get all the way there in so short a time? He doubted they traveled by portkey.

"Dumbledore said we'd be safer here," Winry butted in. Dumbledore?

"How do you know the old gramps?" Asked Edward angrily, where was Dumbledore after all this? Maybe he'd let him off the hook and he could go home, quit the military _officially_ and live a fairly normal life.

"He came by earlier," Winry said, reaching over and grabbing the vase of flowers off the side table, showing them to Edward closer. "He left these. Isn't that nice Ed?"

He only growled, he didn't need the old man's sympathy! It was his fault Ed was in this whole mess anyway. He noticed the cards again on the table, and reached over, picking one up. It said his name in nice, scrawly and elegant print, a little heart scrubbed out next to the "c" in his last name. He opened it cautiously, seeing a really really really long note on the inside. He grimaced, putting the card back on the table, there was no way he was gonna read the whole thing!

"A girl brought that earlier," Winry said when Edward was silent. "Her and these two boys,"

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Alphonse elaborated, and Edward nodded. He did see all of their names signed at the bottom, although it was clear that Hermione had written the main body of the letter. He picked up the other card to see it was addressed by the Weasley's family. He decided to read it later and he set it back down next to the golden trio's letter. He picked up the last letter, it was addressed by Winry. "You did this too!" Edward exclaimed, blushing.

Winry grinned. "Why don't you open it Ed?"

He opened it cautiously, but once he saw what was written he groaned. "Get well soon Ed!" It said it large print on the top, and at the bottom was a bill for his automail. "Thanks Winry," he said sarcastically, looking at all the zeros printed neatly at the bottom of the page. He threw the letter on the table next to him and groaned, flopping back down on his cot. Maybe it was best that he hasn't quit the military yet. That way he could keep affording to Pay for his automail.

"I'm your fiancé, so I shouldn't have to pay," Ed mumbled under his breath. Giving Winry a sideways glance.

"What was that Edward?" Winry asked darkly.

"Nothing," Ed muttered, glaring at her.

"If you don't want to keep paying for automail, then you can stop breaking yours," Winry snobbishly crossed her arms and Al sighed.

"Guys…"

"Well breaking them wouldn't be a problem if you made them better! They practically fall apart by themselves!" Ed yelled at her, his face puffing in anger.

"Uh guys…" Al tried again.

"Oh so my designs not good enough for you huh!" Winry shrieked.

"No it's not! Al could probably be a better mechanic than you!" Ed shouted back with equal volume. Winry jumped to her feet and pointed an accusing finger in Ed's face.

"Fine then! You don't deserve my automail!" She screamed, tackling the blond of the cot. Ed fell with a very manly shriek.

"Winry stop!" He shouted as she tried to disconnect his automail leg.

"Guys!" Al finally shouted, causing both blonds to turn on him.

"What Al!" They both screamed at the same time.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stood at the end of the cot, looking on with horror.

Ed immediately pulled his pant leg back down.

"When the heck did you all get here!" He shouted.

"Well. We just wanted to see how you were doing," Hermione said slowly. "But if we're… Interrupting something… We can leave," She said, pulling at a mousy brown curl.

"You weren't interrupting anything," Winry said cheerily, crawling off of Edward. She held out her hand and smiled hospitably at the trio.

"We've met before, but I don't think I've properly introduced myself," She said taking Hermione's hand.

"Winry Rockbell, Ed's mechanic and fiancé," she said grinning. Ed snorted in from the floor.

"Wait finance?! How old are you all even!?" Ron shouted, appalled.

"Umm Ed is fifteen and I'm sixteen… Why?" Winry asked, dropping Hermione's hand and putting hers akimbo. The wizards looked absolutely disgusted.

"You're only Sixteen? And you're engaged!" Ron shrieked. Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Don't be so rude Ron! Their country obviously has different customs than ours,"

"That's okay," Winry said, crossing her arms. "I guess we just have different cultures,"

"Oh, okay," Hermione responded awkwardly. "We don't have very long before Ms. Pomfrey comes," she said, glancing outside the curtain quickly. Ron and Harry shuddered. While the nurse was nice, she was also really strict when it came to people visiting patients.

"Umm, how is your leg?" Asked Harry awkwardly.

"Nice going Harry, he doesn't have a leg anymore, way to be rude," Ron whispered loudly into Harry's ear.

Ed as inconspicuously as he could, pulled of the the bed sheets that were knocked into the floor over bare automail leg, which was previously hidden from view by Winry's body. He grinned sheepishly at the trio.

"Ya.."

"Ed your leg is fine I ma…" Winry stopped mid sentence as a pillow suddenly came flying from nowhere and struck her in the face.

"Owe Ed!" She accused angrily, rubbing her nose angrily. The poor wizards looked so confused.

"Well, is Pomfrey gonna grow it back or not?" Ron asked when the silence grew to be too long. He was met with an elbow to the ribs and a snarl from Hermione. Winry opened her mouth to reply, but Ed beat her to it.

"Yep she already did, it's in tip top shape," He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Winry and Al gave him a confused look, but didn't question him any further.

"Well, uh we just wanted to give you this," Harry said, producing a box with a neat ribbon tied on the top from behind his back. Ed sat up, and looked at it questionably. He had never really gotten any gifts before, and he didn't really know what to do.

"Uh Thanks," he said, not standing from his place on the floor. Winry sighed and took the box from Harry.

"That's very thoughtful of you all," she stated. It was silent for a moment, every body racking their minds for something to say. When the awkward silence stretched for too long, Harry cleared his throat.

"Well, we uh better go," he said, shifting his weight.

"Well, thanks for visiting," Al butted in, giving everyone his signature smile.

When the trio left, Ed sighed and pulled the curtain tightly shut. He sat heavily back onto the bed and shut his eyes.

"What was all that fuss about with hiding your automail?" Winry asked quietly.

"Huh?" He Grunted.

"Are you ashamed of my work Ed?" She asked again, quieter than before.

"No of course not," The blond stated, looking shocked.

"Why would you think that Winry?" Al asked concerned.

"Well why would you hide it then?" The mechanic sighed, sitting on the bed next to Al, who put a comforting hand on her arm. Ed groaned and sat up, rolling his eyes.

"Because, those three already only see me as a helpless muggle, if they learned I had a prosthetic, then they wouldn't think I would be a fit enough bodyguard go take care of them, that's all Win, it has nothing to do with your work, you're the best automail mechanic that ever wielded a wrench in Amestris!"

"Oh… Of course Ed," Winry muttered, looking down, her cheeks tinged pink.

Suddenly, the sheet was ripped back from

the metal pole, and all three Amestrians screamed in surprise as a middle aged woman stood in the entrance with hands on her hips, looking furious. "What have I said about visitors in the hospital wing?! With all the ruckus you kids are making none of my patients will get any rest!" She snapped, and before Winry and Al knew what was happening, invisible hands seized them by the ears and dragged them out of the room with the wave of her wand. Ed listened in terror as their protestations of pain echoed down the hall.

Then there was silence that was even scarier than Ed's Fiancé and brothers cries of pain. He shuddered, then visibly flinched when the sheets were pulled back again. The nurse stood before him, her arms akimbo. She glared down at him for a moment as if daring him to run.

"Alright sweetie, let's check on that wound of yours," she said sweetly, a complete contradiction of what she had been only seconds before. Ed only nodded dumbly as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Alright, just a few questions first, you had a minor concussion that I have healed with a potion, and I just want to make sure it worked properly." Ed nodded again, scared any sudden move would set her off again.

"Are you feeling any dizziness?" She asked, scooting closer to him.

"No not really," Ed stated, fidgeting at her sudden closeness. He didn't appreciate people invading his personal space.

"Are you feeling any nausea?" She asked, in his face now.

"Umm no.. Hey!" He protested as she held open his eyelids and peered into the golden orbs.

"Hmm… Well there doesn't seem to be any dilation," the nurse hummed, dropping his face. Ed scowled his signature scowl at her.

"Lift up your shirt for me sweetie, I want to take a look at your wound,"

Ed did as he was told, lifting the thin hospital shirt above his rib cage, and peered down, trying to see the injury that almost killed him through the fabric. He heard the nurse tsk and she shook her head.

"What,?" He asked, trying to move his head at an angle where the scar was visible. He jumped a bit when her cold hands felt along his side.

"Hey what the heck are you doing!" He demanded as she tsked again.

"It's not healing as well as I would like, the scar should be gone by now, though with all the scars you have I doubt adding another would bother you too much huh?" She rubbed her hand along his shoulder, where peices of metal still poked out of his skin. The nurse frowned deeply, and Ed pulled away from her, giving her his best glare.

"What do you mean the scar should heal? Scars don't heal!" Edward snapped, goosebumps dotted his arms and legs from the mixture of cold air and her cold hands on his skin.

"Well with the spell and potion I gave you, it should have healed very nicely," She stood off the bed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well you appear to be doing fine, I think one more night in the hospital ward would be the best course of action.."

"But I feel fine," Ed interrupted, he hated not being able to do anything.

"Nonetheless, one more night it is alright? And I want to _resting_ not fighting or arguing alright? _Resting."_

Edward nodded grudgingly, knowing not to argue with her. He would need her to trust him so she wouldn't expect his escape. She set a vial of some bright purple liquid on the bedside table.

"Drink this in half an hour," she commanded, then added. "You may want to plug your nose, it's vile,"

Edward nodded, grimacing. At least it wasn't a shot, he thought with a shudder, as she pulled back the curtain back and left. When she was gone, Ed curiously picked up the vial and smelled the liquid inside. He immediately recoiled, scrunching up his nose in disgust. Drink the vile liquid, as if! He placed the potion back onto the bedside table, and sat up, listening intently for any sign of the nurse. Hearing none, the blond swung his legs over the side of the bed. There was no way he was going to be bedridden while his brother, fiancé, and charge were all alone in an unfamiliar establishment.

The boy stood on shaky legs, and made his way quietly to the curtain, standing beside it to see if he could hear the nurse at all. When no sound reached his ears, he gave a devilish grin. Smugly, the eldest Elric reached out to pull away to curtain, but gave a Yelp of pain when his skin met the cloth. He pulled back his hand abruptly, it felt as if it had been shocked.

"What the.." The boy tried again and was met with the same results.

"It must be magically sealed," he wondered aloud bitterly, groaning. So that nurse didn't trust him after all. Sighing, Ed thought of all the transmutations he could have performed to maybe build a tunnel under the magic curtain and escape. _If only I could still perform alchemy._ The boy thought bitterly, clapping his hands together in frustration.

Suddenly, a riveting humm spread across his arms, the all too familiar feeling starting from his figure tips and tracking up the length of his arms. Startled, Ed brought his arms apart.

Was that … Alchemy? But it couldn't have been, he had given up his alchemy in return for his brother's life.

Ed blinked. What if….

The boy clapped his hands together again, and for the second time, the feeling returned. Curiously, the boy slammed both palms onto the wooden floor before him, and almost immediately, the light of a transmutation reaction flickered around him. Ed stepped away from the freshly built tunnel in front of him, gasping.

How could this have happened? Unless…. His dream came to him in a flash. But it was only a dream! There was no way!

But the evidence was right in front of him, spiraling down into the earth. He gritted his teeth. "Truth you annoying bastard what are you playing at?" He muttered under his breath, going onto his hands and knees as he crawled into the tunnel.

Ed didn't get far before pain flooded across his face and he jumped, slamming his head against the ceiling of his tunnel. He groaned, rubbing his aching head and face.

"That clever nurse," he growled angrily. He guessed she had spread the curse so that there was no way for him to escape. Groaning in annoyance, the alchemist crawled out of his tunnel, no closer to his goal then before.

The next few hours found the Fullmetal Alchemist laying in his bed, facing the ceiling...

completely and utterly bored.

He groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes, trying to think of ways to salve his boredom.

He decided on doing what he always did when he was bored, think. Had he really gotten his alchemy back? Or was Truth playing around with him for some sort of sick entertainment? Just wanting to watch him struggle, striving for something, only to be the width of a hair away before it was snatched from his fingers? He sighed, reaching up and holding his hands close together, about to clap but he hesitated. Was he really ready for the disappointment that was sure to follow? He closed his eyes tightly and clapped, slamming both hands down onto the bedsheets. He heard the familiar sound of a transmutation, and breathed with a wave of relief as he saw the bright blue light through his closed eyelids. He opened up his eyes and saw what he had transmuted, a clean new white shirt lay under his hands, and he picked it up examining it. It was real no doubt… But how…? Why…? He chucked the newly transmuted shirt at the curtain surround his bed in frustration. The cloth fell with a sizzle, and Ed threw himself back on his cot, bouncing a little. He sighed up at the ceiling. Why did his life have to be so complicated? He turned over, cradling his injured side. Hugging his knees close to his body, the Alchemist closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose deeply.

He suddenly felt so very tired, both mentally, and physically. He wondered fleetingly if the nurse had drugged him with magic because his mind was already beginning to shut down with exhaustion. He supposed he really hadn't had much of a real night's sleep in quite a while, with Al's recovery, tiring up loose ends in the military, and his engagement with Winry, the Alchemist wondered why he hasn't collapsed sooner. He hugged his knees closer, and decided that he would shut his eyes for just a few minutes. Those few minutes slowly turned to many, those many turned to hours, and the Full Metal Alchemist fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what do you think of the Elric brothers?" Hermione asked, finally putting down the book she had been stuck in for hours. The golden trio were currently staying in the Gryffindor common room until the school year started and then till the rest of the school year per usual. Right now, all three friends could be found sprawled across the couches that sat in front of the fireplace.

Harry looked up from the game of Wizard's Chess he and Ron had been playing for the last hour.

"What do you mean Hermione?" He asked, adjusting his glasses. Ron looked up curiously as well.

"Well, at first I had my suspicions about them, as I'm sure you both did as well," she said, trying to justify her caution a bit. Both boys nodded evenly.

"But the brothers risked their lives for you Harry, so I suppose we can trust them now… But there are still a few things that I find unsettling about them… Like how Ed didn't even bat an eyelash when his leg was blown off," she trailed off at the end, looking at her friends pointedly.

"Ya I'll admit, that was a bit strange," Harry admitted.

"Maybe they just have a high pain tolerance?" He offered sheepishly.

"Maybe… But don't you think it's weird that his fiancé just now showed up for no apparent reason… I don't even think she's a witch!" Harry exclaimed, though still very skeptical.

"She was probably just worried about him, I mean he did almost die Harry," Hermione explained.

"Ya but don't you both think it's weird that HE HAS A FIANCÉ IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Ron exclaimed, ever the voice of reason. Hermione only rolled her chocolate eyes.

"They have a different culture that us Ron, it's probably an arranged marriage,"

"Well then why doesn't the younger brother have a finance?" Ron asked smugly.

"Maybe he does but just hasn't told us yet?" Harry offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe.. But there is another thing I'm concerned about… Did you see their eyes?

They're yellow! Just like Lupin! Do you think they could be…"

"Where wolves?" Harry finished for her. Hermione nodded gravely.

"Well whatever it is, this whole situation is very alarming," Hermione finished.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Ed woke up the next evening, sleep heavy on his eyes. He wiped his crusted lids groggily, sitting up in bed and wondering what had woken him up from his deep, much needed rest. His side ached horribly, his heart sending a throb with every beat. For a moment, he was confused about his unfamiliar surroundings. He wondered fleetingly if he was in a hospital, but then remembered what had actually happened.

He sat up abruptly.

He had his alchemy back!

The alchemist blinked slowly. Light filtered through the curtains surrounding him, and he inferred that it was morning, but no it was still much to dark too be morning. Ed guessed it was closer to the evening, based on how rested he felt. Yawning loudly, the blond wondered if the curse was lifted from his curtains, and if so, where the heck he could find breakfast. It had been days since the boy had last eaten, and as a result, he felt weak, his stomach protesting violently. He craved food so badly, it was as if his brain was tricking him, because the wonderful smell of bacon wafted about him. The Alchemist sniffed, wondering where Al was, and why hadn't his brother brought him food yet?

Ed glanced around his cubicle groggily. The smell of bacon was now to strong to be ignored. Suddenly, with a shout if glee, the blond caught sight of a tray laying on his bedside table. It held a helping of steaming eggs, and delicious looking bacon. Ed practically drooled as he scarfed the stuff down. He hadn't eaten in days, and was very sorry to see his meager meal disappear so fast, though, he still scorned the cup of milk that was sitting innocently next to the now empty tray. Ed wondered where Alphonse and Winry were. Shouldn't they be at his bedside? Feeding him more food, and maybe bailing him out of the prison the nurse had made for him? His stomach was barely appeased, and he wondered if he should go scoundring for more food.

He decided to follow his stomach, and promptly crawled off of his cot the best he could manage considering how his side throbbed. Quietly, and cautiously, Ed placed the tips of his figures to the curtains that held him like prison bars. He shut his eyes tightly, anticipating the shock that was sure to follow….

Nothing.

Ed opened his eyes in shock. The only thing he could feel under his fingertips was the cool cloth of the curtains. He pulled the hated things back, and stalked off to see if he couldn't find himself some real food.

It had seemed like hours that the young Alchemist trudged through the the winding halls of Hogwarts. His foot was aching, and his stomach churning painfully. He held onto his injured side tightly, wondering why the heck the school had to be so big, and why the heck Al or Winry hadn't gotten him some food to begin with. He wondered if he was hopelessly lost, and if it would be for the best of he just transmuted his own ways through the winding halls, and he had half the mind to do it when he suddenly stopped. His ears perked. We're those… Voices?

Ed grinned. Where there were voices there were people, and where there's people there is food. He turned to the sound, and ran smack dab into a giant wooden door. Ed fell on his butt with a grunt.

"Owwee," he muttered rubbing his nose. He jumped to his feet again, pressing one ear against the aging wood of the large doorway in front of him. Yep there were definitely voices in there, and a lot of them from what he could tell. He took a deep breath and tried to open the door.

It was stuck fast.

Ed rolled his eyes and reared back his automail foot. No stupid door was going to keep him from his dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder when Dumbledore is gonna start the speeches! I'm so hungry!" Ron cried, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"You're always hungry Ron," she hissed.

"Speeches?" Al asked nervously, Winry sitting curiously beside him. The Golden trio, as well as the two Amestrians were seated at the Gryffindor table, hungry and ready for food, though the Wizards we're more excited for the kick off of a new school year than for the dinner.

The older wizards all listened, bored, as the newcomers to the school got sorted into their houses. Alphonse and Winry however, looked on perplexed.

"The hat _talks_!" Exclaimed Alphonse as the hat shouted out a young girl to Ravenclaw.

Hermione nodded. "It's enchanted," she said smartly.

"Ohh what I wouldn't give to look at the machinery inside a work of art like that!" Winry added, her eyes sparkling.

"I told you, there's no machinery, just Magic," Hermione said again as Winry ignored her and continued ranting about the beauty of machinery. Alphonse looked down into his shiny golden plate.

"This isn't real gold, is it?" He wondered aloud, and Ron only shrugged in response. Alphonse looked back down at the plate. It was so clean he could see his reflection blinking back at him, his eyes and hair matched the plate so well he could barely even see them. He frowned, his face was still very thin, but he had filled out quite a bit since he had gotten his body back. If you had seen him then you wouldn't have even recognized him.

"I wonder where Ed is…" Winry groaned, putting her chin in her hand.

"I would have expected him to come to the smell of food,"

Al shrugged.

"I don't know Winry. That nurse was pretty mean. I think even Brother would listen to her," Al shuddered.

Finally, the last child, Whitby, Kevin, was sorted into Hufflepuff. A strict looking woman with a tight bun came and picked up the hat and the stool the kids had been sitting on, and carried them away.

Suddenly Alphonse shouted in surprise and jumped back so hard he fell out of his chair. On the previously empty trays tons upon tons of food had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It was more food than the two Amestrians had ever seen before, steaming and smelling amazing. Alphonse stood up sheepishly as Winry laughed hysterically at him. Suddenly Winry screamed too and jumped out of her chair, ducking behind Al in fear. The Wizards turned to see what she was looking at as if she'd seen a ghost. Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost was floated behind them, staring at them mournfully.

"What the heck is that!" Winry shouted as she peeked out from around her brother in law.

"I'd rather you'd ask who," the ghost responded, pulling the frilly thing around his neck.

"That's Nearly Headless Nick," Harry explained. "He's the Gryffindor house ghost,"

"A ghost!" Winry exclaimed, ducking behind Alphonse again.

"Why do you say nearly headless?" Alphonse asked, sitting back down and staring at the ghost quizzically, leaving Winry to skuttle back to her seat.

"Ummm maybe you shouldn't," Hermione started when she saw how pale Winry looked, but she was too late when Nick grabbed his hair and pulled his head sharply to the side, showing that his head was holding on only by a small strip of skin.

Winry turned green, throwing her hands over her eyes, and ducking under the table, trying not to throw up.

"Wow that's so cool!" Alphonse exclaimed. "How'd that happen?"

The ghost snapped his head back into place and sighed sadly. "Took an ax to the neck,"

He explained. "Almost took my whole head off,"

Harry rolled his eyes. Nearly headless Nick told this story to all the first years every year, he had heard it his first year at Hogwarts as well.

"Wow, so how does somebody become a ghost?" Winry asked, sheepishly coming out from behind Al.

"Well you have to die…" Nearly headless Nick started but Winey stopped him with a shake of her head.

"But why isn't everyone who died a ghost then?"

Nearly Headless Nick pondered her question for a moment.

"Well I'm not quite sure,"

Nick shrugged again, his almost decapitated head bouncing disgustingly against his severed neck.

By then, the smell of food had become so enticing that they couldn't wait anymore, and the Wizards started loading their plates full of the beautiful steaming food. Winry had dropped the subject and instead took a huge scoop of mashed potatoes and loaded her plate with some sort of roast. Alphonse followed her lead, and took a spoonful of every different type of food. The Wizards stared at him as he kept adding different food to his plate and it got bigger and bigger.

"That's very wasteful," Hermione told him snobbishly, and Al looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not breaking eye contact with her as he added another bread roll to his plate.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Hermione retorted, pointing to his overfill plate. "What you don't eat doesn't go to the homeless you know, it gets thrown away."

Alphonse paused in the middle of lading another spoonful of stew into his bowl, and slowly replaced the spoon.

"But I'm not going to throw any of it away," he said, still looking confused.

"You can't eat all of that!" Ron exclaimed, his mouth hanging wide open after he swallowed a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Sure I can," Alphonse shrugged, picking up his spoon.

"He really can," Winry added, wrinkling her nose. "Those Elric brothers eat like they don't know where their next meal is coming from, it's actually kind of gross, and cost us a lot of extra money on groceries,"

Alphonse face turned red. "Not true Winry! I didn't even eat one thing in four years!"

"Ya, but your brother ate enough for four people," Winry said, leaning back into her chair and crossing her arms. "Plus do you know how many apple pies I had to bake when you two came home? It's ridiculous!"

Alphonse turned beet red.

"That's not fair Winry! Your apple pie is the best! You can't blame us for eating it!" Al explained, before stuffing a roll in his mouth. Winry rolled her eyes and smiled slightly into her plate. She really wasn't mad at Ed and Al for the amount of food they consumed. They were growing boys…. Well Ed was hopefully still growing, and she was actually happy that they even wanted to come home for a home cooked meal before heading out on one of their adventures again. She had hoped now that Ed didn't have his alchemy, and that they were engaged, that he would finally plant down at Reisenbol. That's why she was so upset when he had told her he was going to be gone for an entire year without her. Sighing, Winry spun her spoon in her mashed potatoes. She worried so much about her boys.

"So!" said Dumbledore smiling around at them all. "Now that we are fed and watered, I must ask once more for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office if anybody would like to check it,"

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.

He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year,"

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing though out the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-" suddenly, there was a huge BOOMING sound. Winry and, what seemed like the entire Great Hall, jumped in their seats. Everyone went completely silent and turned to the doorway, wide eyed and frightened. The heavy banquet doors smashed open, banging against the walls behind them with an awful clatter. Standing in the doorway, in all of his hospital gown, hair tied into a sloppy ponytail glory, was her fiancé. Winry's face was aflame with embarrassment as the young Alchemist caught sight of her, and began to stalk his way to the Gryffindor table.

XXXXXXXXX

Ed stalked his way over to Winry and his brother, not caring in the least that every single eye in that room was boring into him as he made his way over to Alphonse and his fiancé. It had been hard to spot them at first, seeing as that they had donned on the school uniform instead of their usual Amestrian attire. He plopped down next to Winry, ignoring the startled looks from the Wizards surrounding him. He plucked a price of chicken from Winry's plate, ripping a chunk off with his teeth. He chewed and swallowed, the whole hall watching him in complete silence for a few moments before it again erupted into sound.

"As I was saying," he said smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Edward Elric, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year,"

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Ed's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"No I am not joking Mr. Weasley," he said, "Though I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time… no..." said Dumbledore. "Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years and it was generally agreed to be the a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witch's and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued."

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Co-Operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have already arrived, and on Halloween we will have the Champion Selections. An impartial judge will decide which students, are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand galleon personal prize money."

"Eager though I know all of you will be able to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an agreed restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" – Dumbledore raised his voice slightly for several people had made noises of outrage at these words – "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below Sixth and Seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light-blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over to Fred and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen,"

Suddenly, the great doors were slammed open again. All of the students jumped, the looked warily at the doors once again. The person standing there looked much more foreboding than Their former interrupter.

He stalked more Moodily it seemed than Ed did. His hair was pale and greasy, a wooden leg thumping foreboding my down the silent hall. One of his eyes swirled around frantically, as if it was trying to escape it's prison in his skull. The new teacher limped to his place at the teacher's table, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah Professor Moody," he greeted.

"Everyone please welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher."

Ed watched the man skeptically, already a sense of foreboding blooming in his boy was good at reading people, something he picked up from the military, and this new man he couldn't get a read on.

It bothered him more than he cared to admit, not to mention he was a bit pissed. He was expected to watch over and protect Harry, but from what or whom he had no idea. The eldest Elric wished he was give more information before taking this mission. Now here was a whole other element added to his work. He narrowed his eyes at the new teacher and chewed thoughtfully on his chicken.

The wizened headmaster smiled. When the wary clapping had died down, Dumbledore again continued his speech. "

The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be staying with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter you lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop Chop!"

Ed clung to Harry's sleeve like a small child in fear of losing the wizard in the crowd of students now filing out of the great hall. There was no way that the blond would try to get through that maze of a school alone again. Harry raised his eyebrows at the gesture, but didn't question the eldest Elric further. Al and Winry followed close behind them. When they had finally escaped into the hallway, Harry pulled the Amestrians aside.

"Do you know what house you all are in?" The boy asked, shaking Ed's hand off of his sleeve.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"'Ed muttered, but Al explained quickly.

"Oh ya, Mr. Dumbledore said we were all going to be in Griffon Door, he said something about that being easier for Brother to protect you that way."

Harry nodded as Ron and Hermione came up to them, having been separated in the chaos of the crowd.

"Brother, Winry, Mr. Dumbledore also said that our books and all of our school things would be waiting in our house, and that a man named Mr Hagrid would take us to buy our wands tomorrow,"

"Our wands?" Ed scowled, then laughed. "You can't be serious!" Ron scoffed as well, butting into their conversation.

"I thought you weren't Wizards!" He whispered harshly, scrunching up his nose. Ed rolled his eyes.

"We are wizards, we just have ever practiced magic." He shrugged.

"At least that's what gramps said. He said it had something to do with our alchemy. Since we can do alchemy that also means we can do magic." Ed shrugged again.

"But brother, what about Winry? And you! You can't even perform alchemy anymore!" Alphonse cried, which earned Ed's hand to clamp tightly against his mouth.

"What's alchemy?" Ron demanded, all the wizards looking at the Amestrians curiously.

Ed rolled his eyes so hard it hurt.

"It's science idiot," he scoffed, earning a hard elbow to the ribs. He let out a cry of pain as Winry's elbow collided with his previous wound. Immediately Winry became apologetic, a trait rarely seen in her. Ed waved off her apologies quickly.

"Dumbledore used to research alchemy," Hermione reminded them. "Are you two really so think as to forget our first year at Hogwarts?"

"Blimey Hermione," Ron scowled. "How could I forget that?"

"That's right," Harry added. "Remember, he and Flamel created the sorcerer's stone,"

Suddenly the smug smile was wiped off of Edward's face and replaced with a look of horror. Al's face mirrored his and Winry gasped the second the words came out of Harry's mouth. Harry looked at his two friends questioningly. What had he said? Apparently Ed didn't hear his clearly either, because he said, "What did you just say?" He said it through his teeth, and Harry felt a shiver of fear up his spine at the look in Edward's eyes. It was almost murderous, and something else he couldn't place.

"I said Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel used to research alchemy. And…" Harry hesitated, looking at the anger in all three Amestrians eyes. "And they created the sorcerer's stone,"

Suddenly Harry's back was slammed against the wall, and his collar was caught in a fist stronger than iron. Edward's face was just inches from his, and his eyes were narrowed so far they were almost slits.

"What do you know," he growled then shouted. "Tell me everything you know about the philosopher's stone!"

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted at him, and he ignored Ron and Hermione also shouting at his angrily.

Finally, it was Winry who pried him off of his victim, via his ponytail.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Ed complained as she yanked him off of Harry.

"Ed stop it! He's just a kid! He can't possibly know what the philosophers stone even is! If we need to talk to anyone it should be Dumbledore!"

Harry stumbled back towards his friends, who glared at Ed angrily. "Why do you want to know about the philosopher's stone anyway?" Hermione asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at them.

Al slapped his hand over his brother's mouth before he could yell, and told her In a cold voice.

"We used to research it too," he said vaguely. "It's a really bad thing, I can't think of Mr. Dumbledore ever thinking to create one,"

"But," Hermione said. "We know it's dangerous too, but that's only because so many bad people try to get it," Ed gave a muffled scoff from behind his brother's hand, but let Hermione continue. "The sorcerer's stone is used to give eternal life, and can heal any wound, I don't see how that's bad,"

Edward slapped his brother's hand from off his face and turned to storm down the hallway. He'd have to find Gramps, wherever he was in this huge castle. Edward had no idea where he was going, but he knew it was certainly not to turn back and ask for directions.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"What's Ed going to do?" Ron whispered nervously from the Gryffindor common room where the group of Amestrians and Wizards we're currently situated.

"Get himself expelled that's what!" Hermione exclaimed, crossing her arms in front of the fireplace. The students had gotten into the room late, and had been waiting there for Ed's return for what seemed like hours. Everyone else had gone to bed in anticipation of the start of the school year already.

"Probably something rash," Winry grumbled from her perch on the couch. Ed was the kind of person who would shoot first, ask questions later, though, she trusted her fiancé had a good head on his shoulders and would hopefully not do anything that he would regret later.

He and his brother already had enough regrets.

Everyone stared at the fire in an awkward silence, nobody really knowing what to say to the other. Harry was understandably a big mad at the short, blond, Alchemsit. He had nothing to do with the creation of the Philosophers stone, yet Ed had acted irrationally and had shoved him into a wall.

Then his thoughts wandered. What had made his _protector_ so angry about the sorcerer's stone? What did he know about it that he didn't know, and why has he said he couldn't believe that Dumbledore would create one? Did he think that Dumbledore wasn't capable of creating one? Al had said they had researched it before… What were they hiding? This seemed a lot more important to them than just dabbling in research…

Suddenly there was a huge knocking sound at the portrait blocking the enterance to the dorms. Everyone of them jumped. Harry looked at the others uncertainly, but jumped again when the knocking continued. Harry got up and sped over to the portrait, saying the password, and the Fat Lady swung open, revealing a very grumpy looking Filch. Then again, the old Hogwarts groundskeeper always looked grumpy. By the collar he held a struggling and swearing Edward Elric.

"Found him snooping around the castle," Filch scowled, his cat that was perched at his side somehow making the same face. "Says he belongs to this house," he snarled, looking around at the confused children. "Make sure he knows where he's going next time, or I'll give him a detention," he snarled again, somehow tossing Edward into the common room, and the portrait closed with a snap.

Everything was awkwardly silent as the kids stared at Edward on the floor, waiting for him to speak.

Finally, Al awkwardly cleared his throat. "Did you find Mr. Dumbledore brother?" He asked, and Edward looked up.

"How the heck do you find anything in this castle?!" Edward shouted suddenly, and they finally noticed he was shaking. "This place is crazy! I was walking up the stairs, and they MOVED! And then I fell off and the pictures were laughing at me! Pictures don't laugh!" He shouted. "And then as I was running here someone tripped me down the stairs and when I looked around no one was there! And then whoever it was threw my hood over my head and tore my coat! But they were invisible and I couldn't fight them!"

"That must have been Peeves," Harry wondered aloud, remembering the annoying mischievous ghost that always loved to get people in trouble.

"Of course…" Ed muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"This is absolutely insane, everything here ignores the laws of equivalent exchange!"

"Quiet Brother! People are sleeping!" Al whisper screamed. Ed sighed and held the bridge of his nose.

"Alright look, Harry, I'm sorry for overreacting. You didn't deserve my anger, you obviously don't know anything about the philosophers stone. The only person who deserves to get their face caved in is that old fart," he growled clenching his fist.

"I'd like to see you try to land a fist on Dumbledore," Ron scoffed under his breath. But the Wizards still looked surprised at his apology.

"Umm," Harry began, not sure whether to forgive him or to punch him in the face for insulting decided the first choice was safest.

"Um it's ok," he said, scratching the back of his head. "If it makes any difference, Dumbledore destroyed the Sorcerer's stone a few years ago," he offered. The three Amestrians visibly blanched.

"He… Destroyed it?" Al whispered, and Ed's eyes widened.

"How's that even possible! All those lives…"

Winry put a comforting hand on each of the boy's shoulders.

"Hey, it's ok, we can figure it all out tomorrow. It's really late, and I think we all need to head off the bed," she smiled sympathetically. Ed sighed, and slapped his hands on his knees.

"Alright," he said standing. "Where are the beds?"

Hermione gave her two boys a look that said they were going to be talking about his later, then looked at Winry. "The girl's dormitory is over there," she said pointing. "And the boys is over there. You can go unpack in there if you haven't already,"

"Thanks!" Winry said cheerily, and before Ed and Al could cause any more trouble she dragged them off.

Hermione watched them until she couldn't hear their steps anymore, then turned to the remaining people in the common room, her Harry and Ron.

"Okay," she sighed, for once not knowing where to begin. "We need some explanations."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"I've never met anyone so weird in my life," Ron mumbled. "Which is saying _a lot._ "

"And I don't think it's just about their culture," Harry added. "Their hiding something,"

"Obviously," Hermione snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Well… Do you think their werewolves maybe?" Harry suggested, thinking about their gold eyes. "Like Professor Lupin?"

"Maybe but I highly doubt Dumbledore would send a werewolf to protect you, especially after what happened with professor Lupin." Hermione said matter of factly, swishing her mass of curly brown hair over her shoulder.

"What if they're Death Eaters?" Ron asked slowly, eyes widening.

"No no no listen!" He exclaimed as his friends gave him weird looks.

"We didn't see Dumbledore drop them off, right? For all we know, they could be fakes! Also, Dumbledore said there would only be one of them and then 2 showed up! Also they act really jumpy and weird!" He explained excitedly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron that's hardly a plausible explanation," she said, crossing her arms.

"They didn't even know what magic was," she tried.

"But what a perfect cover!" Ron cried.

"Ron please, that doesn't make any sense," Hermione groaned. "If they were death eaters we would already be dead wouldn't we? Plus Ed's leg got blown off by a death eater, or did you forget he and his brother almost died protecting us from them?"

Ron would not be swayed. "Ya! They want us to trust them! I mean Harry, you were there right? They were the only two people around is what you said, so they must have been the ones who cast the dark mark in the sky right?"

Hermione looked at him skeptically. "I doubt it Ron, if they don't even have wands then they can't use magic like that,"

"But…" Ron started, but Harry interrupted him.

"I told you Ron, I saw a man there who cast the curse, it wasn't them. They were half dead anyway so I doubt they could have done something like that,"

"Harry, you were knocked out, you were probably seeing things," Ron argued, more stubborn than ever.

"Alright Ron," Hermione said sarcastically. "For the sake of the argument say that they were death eaters, what would we do about it? Kill them? Chase them off? I highly doubt we could do anything to them, they fought off death eaters remember? And one of them is crippled!"

"It's a cover!" Ron said again, and finally Harry had enough.

"We'll never know unless we find out," he said as his two friends stared at him. "That's right Harry, go get your invisibility cloak. I don't normally agree with snooping, but this time I have to know," Hermione nodded. Harry ran up to his dorm and came back down a few seconds later, his seemingly inky black cloak wrapped around his forearm. That cloak brought back a lot of old memories. He looked at his friends and they nodded.

"I'll go check out that girl, Winry's, stuff," Hermione said, standing. "Harry you go get the boys' stuff, and Ron," she said, looking uncertainly at her other friend. "Ron, you keep watch and make sure no one comes into the common room, we all come back here in 5 minutes with anything we find," Harry and Ron nodded, then Hermione pulled out her wand and said a quick spell. There was a pop and a flash of light around her feet and the boys looked at her.

She rolled her eyes and said know it all like, "it's a simple spell to make my footsteps silent," she said, then turned and walked noiselessly to the girl detormatory.

Harry wrapped the cloak around himself, and imagined that he disappeared, although he could still see himself inside the cloak, and see the outside. He tiptoed up into the boys dorm.

When he had made it upstairs, the boy's dorm was completely silent, save for the sound of two showers running. All of the other Gryffindor students were sound asleep. Harry wondered if he should check the showers first to see if he could eavesdrop, or go through the two boys' suitcase. He chose to do the first, seeing as their suitcase had already exploded in front of him when He and Ron had woken them up in the Borrow, and nothing suspicious had been seen.

Harry swept into the boys bathroom, glad for the running showers so that his footsteps were muted. He stood uncertainly, not hearing any snipers of conversation. He decided Ron was just being paranoid and was about to go back downstairs when Alphonse Elric stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped snuggly around his waist. The boy yawned and got another towel to dry off his dripping hair.

Harry crept up closer to him, glancing at his wrists to see if he could see if he had the strange tattoo that other Death Eaters possessed. His wrists and forearms were clean. Harry rolled his eyes. Of course Ron was being paranoid, and he had passed his worries over to his two friends. Harry turned to leave but at that moment, Al spoke.

"Brother do you need your automail oil? You left it out here?" Al called picking up a small oiling container Harry hadn't noticed before.

"Ya sure Al I'm almost done!" Ed called from his shower stall. The water was shut off, and Ed poked his head out.

"Al I forgot a towel," Ed whined.

"I can't oil it until I dry it off,"

Al chucked the towel he was using to dry his hair at his brother's face. It caught Ed across the face and the eldest Elric disappeared back into the shower with it, grumbling the whole time.

Moments later, Ed stepped out of his shower as well, the towel wrapped around his own waist. Harry's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards, almost crashing against the sink behind him.

Where Edward Elric's leg should be, there was a gleaming metal prosthetic. Harry had never seen anything like it before. It's plates slid over each over as the boy walked, moving in a fluid synchronized movement. It was as if the leg itself was made from flesh and bone and not even metal. It stretched up past where the towel covered, meaning the whole leg was gone.

Even stranger, Harry noticed as he eyes trailed upwards, there were plates of metal and screws haphazardly poking out of the blond's shoulder. They looked as if they had been stabbed into the skin and left to rot. Not as strange, but terrifying still, was the scars that decorated his body. There was one huge disturbing one was stretched across his hip, it's twin resting on his back as if he had been impaled by something a lot bigger than a knife. Alphonse handed Edwards the oil can. Harry checked his watch and saw he'd been gone for more than ten minutes and his friends would be waiting for him. He tiptoed out of the bathroom and ran back down the stairs to the common room where Hermione and Ron was waiting.

He whipped off the cloak, out of breath. "You'll never guess what I've found!" Both him and Hermione said in unison.

"Alright, first things first," she said waving her wand and mumbling a few words.

"Now only people standing in the common room can hear what we say, that way we can stop whispering,"

Harry nodded.

"Good idea,"

"Oh… Um you first," Hermione said awkwardly, and Harry noticed she had something in her hands, it was a book, of course. Harry explained what he had seen, and his friends eyes widened in surprise.

"He's totally a death eater!" Ron breathed, ignoring the fact Harry said they had no tattoos.

"That explains what I found!" Hermione said, laying out the book In front of the boys so they could see. Now that it was closer Harry realized it was a scrap book.

"So what, she enjoys scrap booking?" Harry said impatiently.

Hermione slapped Harry over the back of the head.

"No look inside of it," she said as if she was explaining something to a little kid. She opened the thick book, and inside of it was full of different photos.

Hermione opened the book and All three of their eyes widened as they looked at he front cover. Written in elegant print it read. _To Edward, I hope we make many more memories in the years to come!_

Ron made a gagging noise and Hermione slapped him upside the head, turning the first page of the book. The first few pages were littered with pictures of a young family, through the father was only shown in one of the photos. The rest were of two young boys, maybe three and four years old, and a woman with chestnut brown hair. The next few pages were of the two boys, a little bit older shown in pictures with a little girl and an elderly woman and some included a dog with an iron leg. On the next page there was only one picture.

Here the boys were almost ten, although Alphonse was not pictured in it. This pictured showed what they assumed was Ed in a wheelchair, his shirt sleeve and pant leg hanging empty at his side. At the side of his wheelchair stood a complex 7 foot suit of armor with glowing red eyes.

"Here look," Hermione said, pointing to the picture. "You said he had both his arms, right?"

"Umm ya! But he had a bunch of metal in his shoulder so," Harry said, adjusting his glasses.

"Ha! Here's the proof then! He used magic to grow his arm back! He's a death eater!" Ron exclaimed triumphantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and thumped Ron on his head again.

"If he he could grow his arm back wouldn't he have grown his leg back as well imbecile?" She growled. The three started to argue, not even noticing the figure creeping up behind them until the photo album was snatched out of their hands. They looked up in terror to see none other than Edward Elric, his still wet hair dripping onto their heads and his towel wrapped snugly around his waist. Hermione blushed furiously, immediately looking at the ground in horror.

"I thought I smelled a rat in the bathroom," he growled angrily. Everyone looked at each other in absolute horror, wondering what punishment would befall them.

"It's funny, I don't even need magic to be quieter than you lot,"

"He knows we know!" Ron shouted, standing up and pointing a shaking but accusing finger at Ed. "Quick Hermione! Do something before the death eater kills us all!"

Edward scowled. "What the heck is a death eater? And why the heck were you watching me shower!" He shouted at Harry, who turned red.

"It's not my fault my so called protector's keeping secrets!" Harry retorted. "I wouldn't snoop if I could trust you!"

"Plus why were you in Winry's room!?" Ed turned to Hermione angrily, just as Winry herself walked into the room in her nightgown, wiping her eyes sleepily. "Wheres the girls bathroom?" She muttered through a yawn, and that's when she saw the note book in Ed's hand.

Winry turned beet red and snatched it from his hands, clutching to her chest so he couldn't see it. "Where the heck did you get this Ed?" Then her eyes widened in realization. "You went into my room didn't you! You perv!"

"Me?" Edward shouted, pointing to himself, then pointing at Hermione. "She's the perv!"

"I beg your pardon!" Hermione thundered, standing up too, and that's when the chaos began. Hermione was shouting about keeping secrets and not trusting and Ed and Winry screamed at each other while Winry blamed him and he angrily tried to defend himself while Ron shouted in the corner about his death eater conspiracy, and Harry shouted above them all trying to get them to stop arguing. Suddenly, Harry felt something cold and hard close around his ankle and he was jerked upward and upside down by the foot, his glasses slipped off his nose and onto the ground in the process. He looked around to see everyone else in the room held the same way, upside down attached to the ceiling by columns of rock. He looked around the room to see a very PO'd Alphonse standing in the doorway, one hand that was on the wall sparked with fading blue electricity. Ron screamed like a little girl, and Hermione looked as if she was going to be sick. Both Winry and Ed were screaming profanities, while Ed held his towel down so it didn't slip above his head.

"I've gone four years without any sleep!" He shouted at all of them as their faces slowly turned red from the blood rushing to their faces. "Is it too much to ask for five minutes!" He shouted again, clapping his hands together, then slapping one palm on the wall, blue electricity sparking from his fingers, and suddenly the pressure on Harry's ankle disappeared, and he fell to the floor with a thud.

Everyone else fell down as well, Ed landing on his feet like a cat.

"Alphonse Elric get down here right this moment and show your brother some respect dammit!" Ed screamed, stomping his foot like a small child.

"I'll show you respect!" Al shouted back scowling as he stomped toward his older brother just as immaturely.

Suddenly Ed's eyes widened. "Wait wait we can't fight now I'm in a towel!"

Suddenly, both boys fell down with a scream, two pieces of metal that looked suspiciously like wrenches imbedded in their skulls.

"Stop it! The both of you!" Winry shouted, relaxing her arm, which had previously been posed in a throwing manner.

"Can't you all just grow up and talk out your problems like civilized people!" She screamed, and was only answered by a quiet groan from each of the brothers.

The three wizards looked horrified and mostly confused. Ed popped up from his position on the floor and blew air from his mouth.

"Alright Fine. You lot first, what were you doing in Winry's room and in the bathroom?" He asked, rubbing his aching skull.

"Will you tell us the truth if we tell you?" Harry asked skeptically and Ed and Al nodded.

"That sounds equivalent," Al replied.

"Ok, we thought you all were death eaters," Harry announced.

"Actually that's what Ron thought," Hermione piped in. "Harry thought you were werewolves."

"So why didn't you just ask us if we were… Death eaters? Or werewolves?" Al asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother that said, _do they really believe in this crap?_ Ed shrugged and continued looking at the kids.

"Well, how would we know you'd admit if you were werewolves? And you would never tell us if you were death eaters," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest matter of factly.

"Umm how would you know that?" Ed retorted sarcastically. "What is a death eater anyway?"

The golden trio looked at each other in shock.

"If you're _really_ protecting Harry," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes. "Then surely Dumbledore told a you what you were protecting him from…"

"Well ya, from some dark wizard blahddy blah blah, he was pretty vague," Ed announced, waving his hand airily.

" _Some_ dark wizard! You- know -who is the most powerful and evil person who ever brandished a wand!" Ron exclaimed.

"You know who?" Ed looked at his brother, who shrugged.

"You're not supposed to say his name," said Hermione.

"Voldemort," Harry said somberly, and his two friends looked at him uncertainly. "You shouldn't be afraid to say his name,"

Suddenly Ed burst out laughing, clutching at his stomach. "Who would be scared to say the name _Voldemort?_ " He chuckled, his laughter faded but their was still a huge grin on his face.

"He's evil," Hermione persisted. "Harry's the only one who has survived an attack from him,"

Ed raised his eyebrows and looked at Harry. "How'd you manage that? And why need me if you obviously have it covered?"

Harry shrugged. "It's a long story, but it wasn't really me who survived him, I had help,"

Ed nodded, then lay back on the floor yawning.

"Alright that was a great chit chat, it's way past your bedtime kids, you wanna be nice and happy tomorrow don't you?"

"Wait a minute," Harry protested. "You promised to tell us your secrets,"

Ed stiffened. "What secrets?" He started but Al shot him a glare. "If you don't tell them I will," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Ed sighed, knowing his little brother was right.

"Fine fine fine." He said, sitting up and looking at the kids, his stomach churning hesitantly. "Well… You probably won't believe me," he started.

"Try us," Harry said seriously, and his friends nodding.

Edward sighed, and rubbed his hands over his face warily, breathing out of his nose deeply. Winry pulled Al by the hand over to him, and sat the brothers down side by side. Then she herself, sat down next to Edward, enveloping him in a side hug. It was at times like this that Ed remembered why he had proposed to his haughty mechanic in the first place. She was so loving and caring, knowing exactly what to do to make him feel better. Also, there was the small fact that she literally got him back onto his feet again at one of his darkest moments. He looked up from between his fingers and she gave him a comforting smile. Smiling slightly back, Ed dove into his story. He left alot out of it, not explaining how he actually got his automail, and skipping the part where Al was a suit of armor. He told about the homunculus and Father, but left out the fact that his own biological father was in fact a Philosophers Stone. He explained what the stone was, and why he was so upset when he learned Dumbledore had made one. Throughout his whole telling, Winry would comfortingly squeeze his hand at the worst parts, her soft hands so very comforting against his calloused ones. Al butted in a few times, but only to deflate his brothers ego when Ed made himself seem better than he actually was.

The wizards were good listeners, Ed decided as he talked. They didn't interrupt him, or look horrified as he explained every disgusting detail he had to offer about his life. He knew in no way was this equivalent exchange, seeing as the wizards had only given him a bit of common knowledge, and here he was offering up his half heart to them. But Ed also knew that for Harry to see and respect him as his protector, he needed to build some layer of trust with the boy, though, there was no way in hell that he would give these teenagers the one secret that could annihilate his heart. Then, Ed came to the confession he was dreading the most.

"There's something else," He announced, turning to Alphonse, who looked curiously up at his elder brother.

"What is it brother?" Al asked.

"My alchemy…. It's returned." Ed stated boldly, looking Al right in the eyes.

"When?!" Al shouted, jumping to his feet in excitement.

"When I passed out in the hospital wing… it uh just came back," he left out the part about Truth, seeing as he never explained Truth to the wizards.

He finally finished, after an hour of taking, his voice now raspy, his eyes drooping, and pony tail sagging. The three wizards sat in front of him, slowly absorbing the information he had given them, as half of a truth as it was. After a moment of hesitation, Hermione spoke up.

"Thanks. Thank you all for telling us all of … this," She said after another second of hesitation.

"Ya," chorused Harry and Ron.

"Blimey," Ron commented a few moments later.

"Now," Ed sighed, slapping his hands on his thighs loudly, starling Winry who had fallen asleep at some point in the story and was now drooling on his chest.

"I think i'll go get some clothes on now, and we all should be getting to sleep,"

The wizards shared one last look, then all dispersed back to their proper rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey yall first things first... we are so so so so so so so so so sorry! I know we havnt updating in forever ugh plz don't hate us! We just havnt been inspired lately, and we just moved school and now im also having problems and its just been one big crappy hiatus so plz forgive us! we will try to start updates again ugh we feel so terrible!**

 **Chapter 8**

Ed stood alone, silence and darkness closed around him, thick and suffocating.

"Al? Winry?" He called out, but the second he opened his mouth his lungs were singed with smoke. He coughed, feeling as though he were burning from the inside, hunching over. When Ed straightened again, he looked up to see something breaking through the oppressive blackness. He squinted, running toward the faintly glowing form. As he got closer, he realized it as the form of a small bolt of lightning, glowing faintly on the forehead of a fifteen year old boy. The boys mop of black hair was matted with dirt and blood, and what was left of the perfectly circular glasses hung from his nose, shattered, the broken glass cutting into his face.

"Harry?" Edward asked hesitantly, crouching next to the unmoving body. Suddenly, the ash stained lips parted.

"You.. failed.. Me," The croaking voice didn't belong to Harry. It was the all too familiar voice of the little girl that haunted his dreams every night.

"Nina," Ed's voice cracked. "I… I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean," tears pooled at the corner of his eyes and fell down his cheeks, swelling over his chin where they fell in a steady dream into the inky blackness below.

"Brother help me!" Edward heard the all too familiar voice in a scream of fear and he turned, seeing his little brother, nine years old again, a pale arm that belonged to no body wrapped around his throat.

"Brother!" Al screamed again and Edward ran desperately towards him, his arm outstretched. Suddenly Al and the creepy arm disappeared, but Ed could still hear his brother's desperate pleas.

"Al! Alphonse!" Ed screamed, running through the darkness, each step getting him nowhere, and each step agony to his aching automail ports.

"Brother! Brother! Brother!" Suddenly hands grabbed at him and shook him, Edward screamed and lashed out, but suddenly the darkness and screams disappeared and he sat up quickly, and his eyes snapped open.

"Brother! Come on! We need to get ready, Mr. Hagrid is taking us to get our wands today!"

Alphonse was in Ed's face, shaking him roughly.

"What… what time is it?" Ed asked, shaking a bit still from his ever recurring nightmare. This same one had been haunting him since the Promised Day, though the Harry past was new. He wiped a hand down his sweaty face and sighed as Al stood back.

"It's 3 in the morning brother," The young Alchemist stated.

"Dumbledore wanted us to get all of our stuff before breakfast this morning so we won't miss any classes,"

Ed groaned, and swung his legs over the side of the bed, tossing his blankets as well. He grimaced as his automail leg screamed in protest. He rubbed the aching appendage, and Al glanced at him sympathetically.

"Sorry brother, there's a real storm going on outside," Al explained.

"Ya I noticed, come on let's go get ready," Edw whisper growled, not really wanting to wake anyone up at such an god forsaken hour in the morning. He pushed past Al and limped his way to the bathroom.

He ignored the two crisp and clean Hogwarts Gryffindor uniform laid out nicely on the sinks, and instead picked up the wrinkled clothes that lay on the floor in a sad heap from the day before. He changed quickly, then braided his tangled and knotted hair the best he could, letting it fall onto his back.

He left the bathroom and saw Al had changed into Amestrian attire as well, and was sitting on the bed, swinging his legs quietly as he waited for Ed.

He picked up his crutches and followed his brother, but refrained from using them until they were safely outside of the boys dorm. Winry was perched on the couch in front of a comfortable fire, her handbag slung over her arm.

"You're coming too?" Ed groaned, not in the mood for Winry's antics this early in the morning.

"Of course," Winry stood, frowning. "Who else is going to pay for all of my school supplies?"

Ed groaned again. "Do I look like I'm made of money!" He shouted angrily. "I gave you the majority of it for my repairs! Plus you're not even going to school here!"

"Am too," Winry said snobbily, sticking out her bottom lip.

"I'm a half blood witch, Pinako said I got my letter to a witches academy in Xing when I turned twelve, but because of you two idiots I decided to stay home to help you because that's when you lost your limbs!" Winry snapped crossing her arms.

Ed's jaw dropped to the floor. "And you never thought to tell us this?!" He thundered.

"Hey, I can keep secrets too," Winry winked. "Plus you already had so much to deal with I didn't want to bother you,"

"Of course," Ed muttered weakly.

They met with Dumbledore in the great hall, seeing as it was the only place Ed knew how to get to in the huge castle. Dumbledore led the Amestrians outside and across dewy grass to travel by portkey… Much to Ed's disapproval. They walked in silence for a few moments, the tension so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Ed kept up a fierce glare on Dumbledore through the corner of his eye. Finally, the alchemist cleared his throat.

"So…. I've heard you dabbled in alchemy some time ago Gramps," he spit out a word Gramps harsher than he had intended.

"Ahh yes, I worked alongside the wonderful man Nicholas Flamel," Dumbledore sighed, as if remembering something a long time ago.

"So… did your research produce any results? Such as maybe… something like oh I don't know…a stone?" Ed stopped walking abruptly and full on glared at Dumbledore in the eyes. Al and Winry looked at each other nervously, waiting to see what would happen. Dumbledore stopped walking as well, looking at Edward with a startled expression. The old man looked confused, as if the for the life of his he couldn't figure out what was so upsetting to the young boy. Soon he lost his thoughtful expression and instead of if complete understanding graced his features.

"Ah yes. We did create the Sorcerer's stone, though, you know it as the Philosopher's stone," Dumbledore nodded.

"I see now why you are so angry with me Edward, and Alphonse," Dumbledore then nodded the the youngest Elric in turn.

"But I would like to explain myself if you please," the old man waited until all the Amestrians grunted their consent before continuing.

"I understand the main ingredient for the stone is human lives correct?"

He was answered with a stiff nod.

"Well Nicholas and I were able to substitute the energy that was needed from human lives with our own magic, thus, no one was harmed. It took Nicholas and I much research to be able to find a substitute for human lives, after all, what can equal a human life?" Dumbledore chuckled, then became somber.

"Nicholas and I destroyed the stone…"

"Impossible!" Ed interjected.

"How did you destroy a philosophers stone?"

"I'm afraid to say, that even with magic, the absence of human lives made our stone weaker than the stones you have probably researched," Dumbledore said glancing at the Amestrians. Ed nodded thoughtfully.

"So not even magic is able to ignore the laws of equivalent exchange," he muttered darkly, before he began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ok Gramps whatever you say. I'm curious about how this magic is performed now, and I'm eager to learn it for myself."

Dumbledore smiled as well.

"The first step to that, Elric, would be to get yourself a wand,"

They met up with a giant if a man named Hagrid sometime later. It wasn't long before they were off to go buy their supplies. It was only Winry's second time traveling by portkey, and when they landed in some weird shopping area, Ed took it upon himself to comfort her as she got sick on the pavement below them. After some soothing words, and a few more backrubs, Winry straightened up and was ready to go.

"Alrigh'," the giant man said, pulling out a very crumpled piece of paper.

"So Mr. 'Umble'ore says 'ere that ye all already got yer other supplies and all ye be needing is yer wands an' owls right?" The greatly man, whose name Ed remembered was Hargid asked politely.

"Yes, at least, that's what he told me," Al nodded and Hagrid broke into a grin that could barely be seen under his thick, dark beard.

"Alrighty then, that should be easy, seeing as most of the students shopping is done 'lready, no'here 'll be crowded," he said, putting away his crumbled price of paper.

"We'd better be getting yer wands firs', seeing as luggin' some poor critters around all day isnt fun," Hagrid took of, lumbering across the street then. The three Amestrians looked at each other and groaned. It was going to be a long morning. Thank God it was so early, the streets were still dark and empty as well.

"You feeling ok?" Ed asked Winry and she nodded.

"Come on let's go catch up to Hagrid. I can't wait to get my wand!" She said excitedly, running after the large man.

After walking through the thick crowd, Hagrid's unusual size easily parting the way for them, for a long while, they came to a small pub in between a large book shop and a record shop. The pub was grubby-looking, and almost unnoticeable Ed thought.

"This it it," Hagrid said gruffly, motioning to the pub with an airy wave of his hand. "It's a famous place, the Leaky Cauldron," he grinned again, a hand the size of a trash can lid waving them inside.

Alphonse glanced at his brother. "I didn't know they sold magic supplies in a pub," Ed only shrugged. If this place was famous, why was everyone else ignoring it? And why was it so dark and shabby? When they made it inside, the only people there were a few old women in the back, sipping brandy and puffing on pipes, eying the Amestrians suspiciously.

Behind the counter stood and old, balding bartender, drying a glass goblet with a thick rag. When he saw Hagrid his face stretched into a toothless grin and he waved.

"Ello Hagrid! The usual?"

"Not today Tom, I'm on Hogwart's business agane," Hagrid chuckled, motioning to the three Amestrians standing awkwardly at his side.

"Good lord!" Tom exclaimed. "Not any more important Wizards this time I hope?"

Hagrid chuckled. "We'll have ter wait and see, their visitin from another country,"

"Merlin's beard!" Exclaimed the old bartender again. "Well, I hope you enjoy London,"

Ed smiled politely, even though he really wasn't enjoying London so far.

"Well, best be on er way," Hagrid said, herding Ed Al and Winry to the back door. "Got lots of stuff to buy!"

When Ed came out the door, he found himself against the wall in a very small walled courtyard, which would have been uncomfortable for four normal sized people to squeeze into, but with Hagrid it was claustrophobic.

"What the heck are we doing here!" Ed groaned, his back pressed almost painfully against of of the bricked walls, all he could see around was a few smelly trash cans and some scattered weeds.

"Er, sorry, excuse me," Hagrid huffed as he shuffled between Al and Winry, making his way to the opposite brick wall.

"This is crazy!" Ed reminded him, trying to squeeze his way past so he could find his way back home.

Hagrid ignored him however, counting the bricks above the trash can. "Er I always forget," he chuckled, "I berlieve…. That's right! Two up and three across," he mumbled to himself, and then, pulling an umbrella from somewhere deep in the folds of his robes, he tapped the brick lightly three times.

Suddenly, Ed's eyes widened as he watched the bricks were Hagrid's umbrella had touched trembled, and then a small hole appeared, growing larger until they stood gaping In front of a huge archway.

Hagrid chuckled at their expressions. "Welcome to Diagon Alley!" He said. "The best place fer school shopping!"

Then under the archway, twisting and turning, was a wide cobblestone path, leading off into the distance. The sides of the path were lined with the strangest shops Ed had ever seen, leading as far as the eye could see.

"Wow! Brother look! This is amazing!" Al exclaimed, almost overwhelmed with excitement.

"It's like rush valley!" Winry exclaimed. "Well, minus the machinery and sketchy people,"

Ed could only nod in agreement as they began their treck across the street.

"How is anyplace is even open this early?" Edward shuddered, seeing as it wasn't even light outside yet. Hagrid only looked at him confused.

"Ollivander's is open 24 'ours every day," he said, almost proudly. "Yup, no place to get a wand like Ollivander's! That's wer I got my wand, and almost every other Wizard gits theirs! All the greats, Ollivander's"

Ed didn't listen to his ramblings however, instead he stared, bug eyed at the shops all around. One shop had signs for couldrons, there was sweet shop over their advertising "every flavored beans" as well as "chocolate frogs". Ed swore he saw a richly brown frog leaping on the store's glass window. Book stores, uniform and clothes stores, stores advertising the strangest things. "Unicorn horns 40% off," one sign read. And yet another, "Beetle eyes, 2 galleons a scoop!"

Suddenly Winry let out a squeal of delight, and saw her run to a store window. She pressed her nose up against the cool glass, her eyes seemingly alight with pure excitement. Ed sighed through his nose and strolled up to her, peering curiously over her shoulder.

"It's a broom Win," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose irritably.

"No look Ed! It's one of the flying ones! Oh how'd i'd like to get my hands on one of those and take it apart. Ugh I wanna know what makes it work so bad!" She cried with a spin, her long ponytail catching Ed in the face. He spluttered leaping away from his insane fiancé.

"Will you buy it for me? Oh please please please Ed!" She cried, turning abruptly and latching onto his shirt.

"L… Look Winry, even if I wanted to buy it, the store's not even open,"

Winry looked back at the store and huffed in disappointment. "Can we come back later?" She whined hopefully., looking up at him with the glittery blue eyes that always got to him.

"Ya whatever Win," Ed groaned scratching the back of his neck. That women would be the death of his wallet. Maybe it was good that he didn't quit the military yet, seeing as it was his only source of money.

"Come on brother! Mr. Dumbledore wants us back before breakfast!" Alphonse called, already down the street. Ed sighed, running a hand over his face. It was going to be a long day.

The Amestrians, and Hagrid, entered a small, peeling shop, a bell ringing merrily above their ears. Ed shivered involuntarily as he first stepped in, the chill he felt could only be described as well….. magic. The second thing Ed noticed about the place was how exceptionally small it was, the four people inside barely fit. He gasped upon seeing thousands of long boxes stacked haphazardly around them, filling up each and every corner in that dull shop. Ed snorted. So this was the great Ollivanders everyone talked about. So far it didn't seem that great to him.

"Those are a lot of boxes," Al marveled, looking around the shop curiously. Winry agreed full heartedly, wondering how so many boxes could be piled so high without tipping over.

"Why hello," came a surprised voice from behind the counter, and Ed couldn't believe he didn't notice the strange specimen when he had first entered the shop. The man was exceptionally old, with wild hair and wide pale eyes.

"Hello," Winry responded politely.

"I'm Win.."

"Yes yes, Miss Rockbell. I was expecting you lot, though I must say, not this early in the morning," the old man tutted.

"Hey, how'd you know her na.." Ed started to say but the old man beat him to talking.

"Ah yes. The two sons of Hohenheim. I've been waiting for you to show up," said wistfully, as if lost in memory. Ed's blood began to boil. How did this old geezer know Hohenheim?

"You 're the sons of 'ohenheim?" Hagrid cried out, flabbergasted and standing from the weak old chair he was formally seated upon.

"He's our biological father, nothing more," Ed hissed through his teeth, and Al sighed behind him.

"Broth.."

"How do you know the bastard anyway?" Ed interrupted his little brother, and Winry in turn gave him a hard glare.

"Why Hohenheim is a' 'ery talented wizard! I though' every one knew 'bout 'im!" Hagrid cried, but the man who Ed could only assume was Ollivander stopped him with a withered finger.

"Yes, yes, I remember Van Hohenheim very well! I remember every wand I've ever sold." The old wizard sighed. "12 inches… Mahogany… No! Willow, the core was Phoenix feather… That's right," he mumbled, ignoring the Amestrians staring at each other.

"That piece of crap was a wizard!" Ed exclaimed, fuming.

"Why didn't he ever tell us?" Al muttered dejectedly, and Ed saw him lean a little more on his crutches.

"That old man never told us anything," Ed snarled angrily, about ready to pound someone's face it.

"Maybe he just didn't have the chance," Winry suggested quietly.

Ed scoffed. "He probably didn't even tell mom," he growled harshly. He had thought that after the promised day, maybe… just maybe… Hohenheim wasn't as much of a horrid bastard father as Ed thought he was. But this just took the cake. Not only was the old man a terrible father, he was also a lying idiot.

Ed rubbed his eyes, a headache was started to form above his throat.

"Alright alright, whatever, let's just get these stupid sticks and leave this place," he complained, waving his hand around arily.

"Yes yes," the ancient wizard behind the counter agreed. He began to wave his wand, muttering a few things. Suddenly, tape measures came flying out of nowhere, wrapping themselves around the eldest Alchemists arms.

"What the heck!" Ed shouted as he flapped his arms around, trying to shake them off like he would if it were a spider web. Despite his most valiant efforts, the tape only left his arms to measure his torso and legs, and every other little inch of him. They even went as far as to measure the tiny piece of hair that stuck straight up on his head. Finally, They floated elegantly back to their summoner who immediately began to take notes.

"Hmm lets see…" Ollivander disappeared under his desk, and the Amestrians all looked at each other warily. Ollivander emerged suddenly, holding a long black case. Ed eyed it skeptically, and only approached it when the old man beckoned him forward. Ollivander opened the case and produced a smooth, slender, simple brown wand. Ed crinkled his nose in disgust as he took it in his hands.

"It's so simple…" He muttered, fingering the thing.

"Hey old man, do you have anything with more…. Style?" He inquired and much to his annoyance, Winry spoke up quickly.

"Ed don't even think about it. You have no sense of style," she reprimanded, making the eldest Elric scowl.

"No no no young man. The wand chooses the Wizard, not the other way around. Now give it a flick." Ollivander explained, almost eagerly with a hungry look in his eye. With a roll of his eyes, Ed gave a halfhearted flick of his wrist and jumped nearly out of his pants when something exploded behind him. Winry immediately tried to pry the wand from Ed's fingers and pouted when he wouldn't relinquish it.

"Come on Ed! I just want to take it apart! I promise to put it back together! Arnt you curious to see how it works to!"

The eldest Elric, kept the wand well out of reach from Winry, a scowl etched on his features.

Ollivander immediately snatched the stick from his hand, looking a bit disappointed.

"No no not that one… Try this," he muttered pulling a longer black box from a different pile. This time, Ed took the wand with extreme caution until he was told to flick his wrist. The results with that one was the same. As was the next, and the next.

By this time, both Winry and Al were cowering behind Hagrid in fear of being the next thing to explode, and Ed was getting annoyed.

"Here, try this," Ollivander said, holding a long, black wand in his grasp almost reverently. It had a small dragon carved gracefully and fluidly to its handle, in its beady eyes were emerald gems. It wrapped it's body around a large red gem, the coloring of the gem pleased Edward greatly, seeing as he thought red was the most badass color ever. Ed sighed as he took this one, wondering when the heck he could leave the wretched shop. Immediately as his fingertips brushed the wand, even through his gloves he could feel some sort of shiver spread across his being. Gulping slightly, he gave the wand a small flick.

Everything immediately was lifted off the ground, including Winry, Al, Hagrid, and Ollivander himself. Every object in the room was floating a few inches off the ground. With a Yelp, Ed dropped his wand, and everything around him fell to the ground as well.

"Curios," Ollivander commented, hopping up from his place on the ground as if he hadn't been lifted off the ground only moments before.

"How curious… Pick up the wand child," he demanded, and Ed promptly did as he was told.

"Looks like ya' found 'er wand!" Hagrid said happily, clamping Ed on the back harshly. The eldest Elric's old wounds screamed at him in annoyance.

"What do you mea…" He started, but was interrupted by Ollivander.

"Oak, with a dragon heartstring core. 13 inches," the old man nodded appreciatively. "I'm very proud of that one, almost one of my finest work. I'll will be interested to see what will become of it," he said, taking the wand from Ed and putting back inside the black box, handing it to Hagrid to carry. For some reason Ed felt a childish urge to carry if for himself, it was his anyway, but he ignored it.

"Alright," said the Ollivander, rubbing his hands together and showing off his few remaining teeth. "Who's next?"

Ed and Winry immediately turned and looked toward Al, who was looking slightly pale.

"What?" He yelped as Winry pushed him toward Ollivander. "Why me?"

"Come on Al, it's not that bad," Ed grinned at his brother, who was obviously uncomfortable as the tape measures did their usual sweep over every inch of him… For seemingly no reason at all.

"Says the one who cried over a shot," Al muttered, swatting one of the tape measures away from his ear.

Ed felt his face grow hot. "I did not cry!" He retorted, glancing at Winry. "Plus that's not even in the same category as this,"

"Alright," Ollivander intercepted their bickering, waving the tape back over to him.

He picked out a slim black box at random from the pile that had accumulated on the floor, handing it to Alphonse, and the process began all over again. After many more wands and explosions, Edward barely getting out of the way of one that almost took off his head, Ollivander handed Al a long slim silver wand with golden accents.

"Birch wood, 14 inches with a unicorn hair core," Ollivander stated proudly.

The second Al touched the wand, Ed saw his face change from wariness to wonder. Al flicked the wand from side to side, making a satisfying _whooshing_ sound, and suddenly golden sparks flowed out of the end like a sparkler, making the others jump back.

"The wand chooses the wizard," Ollivander repeated, taking the wand swiftly from Al's fingers and placing it into its black box, handing it to Hagrid.

Al went back to his brother, and the two boys stared at Winry.

"Finally," she said, flicking her too long ponytail over her shoulder, and held out her arms so the tape measures could do their job. After repeating the entire process for the third time, Winry blasting a hole through a shelf and knocking a huge stack of boxes over, the wand that chose her was gleaming silver, like metal, and above the handle was carved an intricate design of criss crossing and overlapping patterns. She grinned happily as she placed her new wand into the black box, 11 inches, made of mahogany, with a Phoenix feather core.

"Thanks ser much Ollivander," Hagrid said gruffly, placing a small bag of coins into the man's hands. "Yer friends from yer country are funding yer supplies while yer here," Hagrid explained. "Now take really good care of yer wands, they grow on you, ya know?" He mumbled as he left the shop, the three Amestrians trailing behind. _Wow thanks, how thoughtful of Colonel bastard._ Ed thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Now it's time for yer pets," Hagrid explained, leading to the children into another store. Ed crinkled his nose in disgust the second he walked through the door of this next store. It smelled awful, and there was an awful chatter of all sorts of animals.

"Well, yer mite want to be getting yerself an owl, so you make calls back 'ome," Hagrid announced helpfully as the Amestrians glanced around. Suddenly, Al let out a loud squeal and bounded into the recesses of the shop.

"Hey Al come bac…" Ed started, but Al soon emerged with a white, spotted cat held firmly in his arms.

"This one!" He shouted showing her off. Ed rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Al you know how I feel about cats," Ed groaned, peeking at the furry thing through his fingers.

"This one brother," Al repeated more darkly this time, clutching the poor cat closer.

"How many times have I told you, we don't have the means to take care of a pet! Especially since we're living in a dorm right now."

Al was adamant. "Pleeeease brother! I'll take care of it all by myself, and I'll train it and you won't even know it's there!"

Ed groaned again, shaking his head. "I bet the school doesn't even allow cats,"

"A cat is an' Excellent choice!" Hagrid butted in, " Yer allowed either an owl, a cat, er a toad as a pet at Hogwarts. Hermion' 'as one too," Hagrid exclaimed, patting Al on the back. Al only smirked evilly at Ed.

"Fine fine, whatever! Get the stupid cat! See if I care!" Ed shouted throwing up his arms in exasperation.

"So what the heck is it your gonna get Winry?" Ed asked now turning to look for his fiancé.

"Winry?" She was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly he heard another squeal of delight, then a huge crash, then Winry came skidding around the corner, something held firmly in her hands. Her hair was in disarray, and feathers clung all over the front of her shirt.

"Ed! Ed, Al, look!" She shouted as she skipped over to them, holding up a large birdcage. Inside sat a very understandably startled looking snowy white owl.

"Can I keep him?" Winry begged, showing the cage into Edward's face, making him jump back.

"Fine! Fine! Get whatever the heck you two want! Stop asking me!" He snapped, sauntering away from a shocked looking Winry, and Al who was obliviously cooing at his new kitten.

Edward was beginning to feel overwhelmed with everything going on. He was in a new country, new culture, _that_ he was used to, he had to travel all over for the military, not to mention he and Al had traveled to many different countries over the years to research the philosophers stone.. No, it wasn't that that caused him to stress, it was the fact that he and Al had never got so involved in anything as they had with researching for the philosophers stone. It felt strange, he had worked so hard not to get too attached to anything over the years, he learned by experience that you eventually lose anything you love. All he expected do was to come here, tough out a year, maybe research and learn some new things, but his plans had all gone down the drain. Instead of a spoiled little rich brat, he was babysitting a powerful magical wizard who was being hunted by an even more magical powerful wizard, and now he had become a wizard and was buying a cat for crying out loud, he would have no idea what to do with it when they left the school the next year, though he was starting to doubt he would even leave the school in a year. People were finding about his secrets and all this and the school year hadn't even started yet. Suddenly Ed heard an annoyed sounding screech from his side and he jumped in surprise, swiveling to see what had made the noise.

He scowled at a tiny little golden colored owl perched inside a cage hanging precariously against the wall. It couldn't have been much larger than Ed's hand. The owl let out another ear splitting scream and Ed slapped his hands over his ears.

"Shut up won't you pipsqueak!" He snapped at the creature, who in turn ruffled its wings and snapped its beak at him, letting out an indignant hoot as if to say, _who are you calling pipsqueak, you're not much more than a midget yourself!_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN A TINY LITTLE OWL SUCH AS YOURSELF WOULD HAVE NO TROUBLE PICKING ME UP?" Ed screeched right back at it, causing everyone in the room, including the animals, to give him a confused look.

"Brother," Al sighed.

"Nobody said anything," Ed glared at the tiny owl, crossing his arms indignantly.

"Oh so yer be wanting this one?" Hagrid asked, plucking up the bird and its elegant cage in one, big, meaty paw.

"No I…" Ed started, but Hagrid continued to talk as well.

"Such a scrawny thing, huh. Didn't know you'd like 'im,"

"No I don't I…" Edward tried again, but to no avail.

"Come on you lot. It's nearing time we be getting back to Hogw'rts," Hagrid quickly purchased their items, completely ignoring all of Ed's loud and obnoxious protests.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all seated at the Gryffindor table, enjoying a delicious meal of toast coated in jam, and pumpkin juice. They had only just begun eating, when a certain bleached blond joined them. The trio looked at each other with disgusted expressions.

"What do you want Maylfoy," Harry groaned in annoyance. "Is your table finally getting too slimy for you?"

Malfoy scowled. "I was just wondering, Potter, when this school stooped so low as to let the mentally insane into the school. I mean, mud bloods is one thing but…"

Ron slammed the end of his fork into the table, interrupting Malfoy. "Shut up Malfoy," he growled.

"Oh I'm so scared, what will you do? Barf slugs on me?" Malfoy laughed, Ron's face turning bright red.

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry, narrowing his eyes and wishing Malfoy would leave, but if he knew one thing about Draco it was he was going to speak his mind no matter what they said.

"Oh you know of course," Malfoy grinned, picking up a sausage off of Harry's plate and taking a bite before Harry could yell at him. "That weirdo that hangs out with you, everyone wants to know about how someone…" Malfoy paused for a moment as he swallowed. "Someone like them got into the school. I guess Dumbledore must be getting really soft, I wonder how much the poor boys must have payed him to get in…"

"Payed who what?" Harry heard the familiar voice and jumped in his seat, swiveling around to see just who he expected, Edward Elric, arms crossed across his chest and… Owl feather? Strewn across his hair and the front of his coat and thin scratches lined his arms and face. It was getting kind of creepy how the kid always somehow showed up every time he was being talked about… Maybe it was magic.

He frowned at Malfoy. "Aren't you the little brat that we saw at the sports game?"

Malfoy's face turned bright red and he stood up from where he was sitting. While Ed was… Shorter, his arms were still lined with slightly intimidating looking muscles. Harry didn't doubt he could easily take on Crab and Goyle if he wanted too, though he wasn't as beefy as the two giants, who Harry noticed, were nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Malfoy stuttered. "I've never seen you before," he muttered, slinking back to his table muttering something under his breath about not wanting to soil himself with the likes of them.

"What was that about?" Alphonse asked, appearing from behind his brother. Ed sighed and slumped into a set next to Harry, stealing the boy's other sausage and eating it quickly.

"Probably just some bratty kid, right Harry?"

The eldest Elric asked, this time taking a plate that hadn't belonged to anybody currently. Winry came up to the table as well, and sat down next to her fiancé.

"Ya don't listen to anything Malfoy says. He's a foul git," Ron said through a mouthful of his own breakfast.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I agree with Ron. Malfoy is annoying," Hermione commented, eating her food far more gracefully than her ginger friend.

"He's thinks he's better than everyone else," Harry elaborated. "Only cause he's filthy rich and his family is full of purebloods,"

Ed frowned, he was all too familiar with these type of people. The ones who shoved you into a little box, slapped a label on you and thought they were better than you for it. He thought of Envy, the homunculus that thought he was better than all of mankind, but Edward and the rest had proven him wrong.

He frowned again, taking another bite of food and ignoring the full goblet of milk sitting next to his plate. "I heard him say mud blood," Ed commented, and noticed Hermione's face turned a light shade of pink. "What the heck does that mean?"

"It's a filthy name for someone who was born in a muggle family," she said, swirling her spoon around in her cereal and avoiding Edward's eyes. "There are lots of pure blood families who believe that half bloods are inferior to them, because they have corrupt blood,"

She looked up and stared right into Edward's eyes then, "There was a whole predicament two years ago about how the chamber of secrets was opened, and how certain people are trying to kill those who are not pure bloods,"

Ed choked on the pancake he had half swallowed. "Kill them? Just cause they aren't purely magical? Doesn't that seem a bit over the top?"

Hermione nodded. "Exactly, they believe that muggles are weak and stupid and we should have no part with them,"

Edwards growing frown deepened into a scowl. "Well, up until about a week ago I was a muggle. Then, a week ago I learned I was a mixed blood, and today, I learned my piece of crap of a father was a wizard."

Harry looked at Edward closely. "I thought I was a normal person until I was twelve. My aunt and uncle kept the fact that I was wizard from me because they hate magic." Ed let out a long whistle.

"They sound like a nice lot," he said sarcastically, dipping a price of bacon in maple syrup before stuffing it in his mouth. Both Winry and Hermione gave him disgusted looks.

"Ya you have no idea," Harry said darkly into his cup of pumpkin juice. The Dursleys had made the better part of his childhood hell.

"So, on to less depressing things," Al butted into the conversation.

"When do classes start?"

"Well right after breakfast, the teachers should be handing schedules out any minute actually," Hermione answered, glancing around.

"Here come Miss Mcgonagall right now,"

Sure enough, a skinny, strict looking woman with her hair in a tight bun came up to the group of waiting Gryffindors and handed each one a piece of paper. They immediately began to compare their schedules.

"Why, Al and Ed, you have all the same classes as Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ya so," Ed asked rolling his eyes and taking another bite of breakfast. He didn't really care if he had the same classes as anyone.

"You must be brilliant!" Ron exclaimed even further, waving his arms about.

"Well I _am_ a certified genius," Ed bragged.

"You're not a certified _genius_ ," Al commented, rolling his eyes. "You're a certified state alchemist, military, not genius,"

"Same difference," Ed yawned, ignoring his brother and waving his hand dramatically.

"You're just jealous," he added a second later, sticking his tongue out at his younger brother. Al rolled his eyes at his older brother's childishness.

"Whatever Ed,"

"So what's herbology?" Ed asked, crinkling his nose and looking at the first class on his schedule. Harry sighed, wondering how on earth the Amestrians would survive in the fourth year of a school where they didn't even know the basic principles of the lessons. He hoped for their sake they were fast learners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Herbology was uneventful thankfully, seeing as the class was only introduced to the plants that they would be working with that year. The next class that the Amestrians and golden trio had was Care of Magical creatures, which was the class Harry was most excited for, despite the fact that the period was shared with the Slytherins. He was practically skipping his way down to Hagrid's, much to the confusion of the Amestrians.

It was safe to say that the Care of Magical Creatures class was much more eventful than Herbology. The class had been introduced to Blast-Ended-Skrewts. The creatures, Hagrid announced proudly he had bred them himself, were almost 3 feet long armored crablike scorpions, with occasionally shot sparks out of their ends, propelling themselves backward.

Hagrid lead the students up to a large fence, inside waffling around we're around ten of the creatures.

"What the hell is that!" Edward exclaimed, Harry forgot he was there, and watched as he shoved his brother aside and rushed up to the fence, leaning over to get a better look.

"Eh, get away from there Edward those may jus be baby's but ther mighty dangerous," Hagrid grumbled, grabbing Edward by the folds of his robe and jerking him backwards, just before one of the blast ended skrewts blasted a fountain of sparks at him, missing him narrowly.

"Wow!" Al exclaimed, and along with every other student, rushed up to the fence as Ed had just done, already forgetting the danger. "What kind of chimera is that?"

"Eh! Everyone get back!" Hagrid thundered, pushing them all away, but now before he heard a scream, and someone with distinct bleached blond slicked back hair jumped away from the crowd, waving his arms madly as the smoldering end of his robe burst full into flame.

"Help! Help!" Malfoy screeched, running toward the other students, who graciously jumped out of his way, not wanting to catch flame either.

"I'll get it!" Al offered cheerfully, grabbing Malfoy by the arm as he ran past, forcing him to stop as he ripped off the flaming piece of cloth, which happened to be half of Malfoy's robe, and threw in on the ground, stomping on the flames.

"Good job Al!" Edward praised him as he ran over too. "You okay Malfoy?" He asked, turning to the boy, but in surprise he saw his face right red in anger and mortification. "How dare you!" He shouted at Al, who blinked in surprise.

"You tore my robe in half you brute!" He shouted again. "Of course you would never understand just how expensive this was, not that it matters, just looking at what you're wearing!"

Both Ed and Al looked at Al's Gryffindor robes in surprise, too shocked to respond to Malfoy's outburst. As they did that Malfoy then turned his anger on Hagrid. "My father will hear about this!" He shouted his infamous phrase. "How dare you keep such dangerous creatures here! I've been burned!" He shouted again, moving his robes to show that his leg had turned a slight pink color, nothing more than a blush, hardly a burn.

"I told ya to stay away from the fence," Hagrid grumbled. Then he turned to one of the older slytherins and motioned to Malfoy with a vast hand.

"Take him ter madame pomfrey, and we'll finish the class," Hagrid commanded. Malfoy turned indignantly, trailing behind the other slytherin, obviously angry he hadn't caused as much drama as he would have liked. Ed and Al blinked at his retreating back.

"What the hell was that," Ed grumbled, curling his hands into indignant fists. How dare that little pipsqueak jerk treat his brother like trash! If it hadn't have been for Al, maybe the bastard would have actually been burned.

" _That_ was Draco Malfoy," Harry spit in disgust. "I believe you were acquainted with him this morning?"

"Unfortunately," Ed grumbled, deflating. He also distinctly remembered meeting the snot-nosed boy at the Quidditch match. He decided then that it would be best if he and Al avoided the Malfoy's as much as possible from then on out.

The only mishaps for the rest of class were some minor burns and singed eyebrows, the students keeping a wide berth from the skrewts after Malfoy's incident.

The rest of the day went along as uneventfully as herbology did, for which Edward was glad, albeit a bit uncomfortable. It felt so strange to actually be going to a school, (regardless of the abnormality of the school), to be conversing to other human beings his age. In the military, Ed was used to speaking with adults all day, well if you could consider Mustang's team adults.

The blond had been keeping a sharp eye out all day for any signs of danger, and he haf practically been glued to Potter's side, waiting for the inevitable dark wizard to leap out of the shadows and kill Harry on the spot. Fortunately, the only thing Ed had to face was a few odd glares and whispers about his proximity to Harry, and he elected to ignore those in favor of keeping his charge safe.

One thing Edward had forgotten about kids was gossip. He heard enough of it throughout the day to make his ears bleed, though, he was still thankful for the extra bits of information on the wizarding world. All the talk seemed to be centered on one thing.

The Triwizard Tournament.

Edward still wasn't really sure what it was exactly. He had heard rumors ranging from it being a really big sporting event, to it being a human sacrifice to the god of pumpkins to bring in a good haul of juice that year, though Edward severely doubted the latter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry yall had to wait so long, ive just been soooo busy!**

Chapter 10

The next few days past in a hazy like dream state for Ed. Every morning it was get up early to stretch and exercise, then eat too much breakfast and get scolded by Winry, then it was head to classes, watch out for Harry, then go to dinner and then lay in bed, staring at the ceiling for the majority of the night trying to make sense of the things he had learned that actually made no sense. The parts of the night where Ed wasn't thinking, he was plagued by nightmares. It was only a week into school and Edward was already exhausted. He just couldn't comprehend the whole idea of 'magic'. Alphonse seemed to be doing just fine though. He seemed to have adjusted easily to this new science, and had even made a few new friends.

Harry noticed something off about Ed the next morning. First of all, the blonde had accepted a bowl of cereal from his fiance, despite the fact that that bowl contained milk. Secondly, the alchemist was nodding off while eating, each time his head bowed his bangs getting damp with his breakfast's milk. This was very unlike the eldest Elric, who seemed like he was always full of fiery energy. He glanced pointedly at Ron, then back at a dozing Edward.

"Hey, you alright mate?" Ron asked around the piece of toast he had just consumed, before shaking Ed's shoulder roughly. Ron's hand was promptly slapped away and Edward cursed under his breath.

"'M fine, just a little tired," His sentence was emphasized with a large yawn.

"You'd think with how much you sleep in History class you would be just fine," Winry grumbled.

Edward threw a weak glare at her, and pushing his bowl away, stood up, stretching.

"Whatever," he said airily, picking up his stack of books from the seat next to him and heading off to prepare the day's classes.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Al watched his brother leave with some concern. He had always worked himself too hard, ever since they were kids. Ed would always stay up way later than him even when they were first teaching themselves alchemy. Now that they had defeated the homunculus, and got his body back, Al realized his brother was compensating all of the adventure and crap that had been their lives for years into his school work and protecting Harry, and Al knew he'd make himself sick off it.

Absentmindedly Al pushed his breakfast away from himself, hurrying to catch up to his brother and confront him.

"C'mon mate not you too!" Ron called after him but Al didn't hear. Winry started to get up, a concerned look on her face, but Hermione pulled the girl down before she could do anything.

"It's ok Winry, I'm sure Al will handle everything," Hermione reassured.

As Al rushed through the hall, slower than he would've liked because of his still healing body, he was so lost in thought as he turned the corner he walked straight into what felt like a wall. He wasn't surprised, seeing as Hogwarts was always rearranging itself, he was just glad he didn't walk straight off a staircase plummeting to his death. He thought all this as he fell back, but when he looked up he realized it wasn't a wall he ran into but a person.

"Sorry", he muttered, looking up the tall body built kind of like a wall, but when he got to the face he felt all the air leave his lungs. It was the new teacher who'd walked in late on the first day. Al stared into his face, not even realising the terror etched into his own. It wasn't that Mr. Moody's looks scared him, he'd seen a lot scarier, but he got a horrible unsettling feeling from him, like there was something not right. Kind of like looking at a chimera hidden in shadows. You don't know exactly what it is but you know it's still terrible.

"Watch it boy," the teacher snapped, dusting himself off before offering Al gnarled hand.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry anyway Kid?" The teacher inquired as he pulled the alchemist up with surprising strength.

"I just had to catch up to my brother, I'm so sorry for bothering you sir," Al replied sincerely, his eyes flickering away from the unsettling dead eye that rolled around in Mr. Moody's eye socket, but still seemed able to look right through him.

"Right, maybe pick your head up next time," Mr. Moody grinned, slapping Alphonse on the back a little harder than Al expected, making him take a step forward.

"Thanks sir," he mumbled. Mr. Moody's tongue flicked across his mouth in a creepy way, and he started to fumble in his pocket for something. Al didn't stay to find out what it was as he started to walk away, he knew now he wasn't going to catch up to Ed before classes anyway, and now he had to walk all the way to herbology. Ed of course had all the same classes as Harry, being his bodyguard and all, but Al being younger kept him back in certain classes.

Ed was already asleep at his desk by the time Harry, Ron, Hermione and Winry had made it to Defense against the Arts. Winry rolled her eyes as she took her usual seat next to him, but didn't try to wake him. She had noticed how tired he had seemed lately, and decided letting him sleep until class started wouldn't hurt anyone. Professor Moody was late to class which really didn't surprise Winry at all. The man was very unorthodox in his teachings after all, and the students had just learned to go with it instead of questioning him. It was at least five minutes after class started that Moody decided to show up. He looked as disheveled as ever and Winry rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I must apologize I suppose, I had a bit of a run in earlier," Moody growled as he stalked his way to the front of the class. He didn't even bother with roll as he jumped right into the lesson.

"Alright class, i'm going to be putting the imperious curse on each of you to demonstrate its power and see if any of you can resist its effects," The entire class gasped in surprise, Winry as well. She had read about the Imperious curse while studying for Hogwarts. Last time she checked…

"Isn't that illegal Professor?" Hermione voiced Winry's exact thoughts and the whole class agreed wholeheartedly.

"Dumbledore wants you lot taught what it feels like," Moody hissed before Hermione could voice more of her concerns.

"But Professor!" The mousy haired girl cried, and in turn Mad-eye pointed a withered finger towards the classroom door.

"If you want to learn it the hard way, by someone putting it on you in the real world, then fine by me, you may leave,"

Hermione scowled, but stifled her protests, which in itself was quite a feat for the girl.

Moody began to beckon students forward, then put the imperius curse upon each one.

Winry watched on in a shocked silence as each of the members of her class began doing embarrassing things under its influence. Soon it was her and Ed's turn, and Winry saw with evident horror, the evil glint in Moody's eye when he spied Edward sleeping. She had forgot to wake him.

"Ah the kid thinks he can sleep through my class huh?" Moody waved his wand over Ed, and the mechanic watched on with morbid curiosity as his gold eyes groggily blinked open.

"The hell?" He muttered sleepily, before being jerked to his feet.

"What the hell?" He shouted even louder, all traces of sleep gone now.

"Please no profanity in the classroom Mr. Elric," Moody grinned, and Ed snapped his mouth shut immediately, though his face showed that it hadn't been on purpose. Winry knew if he had control over his limbs, Moody would have been graced the sight of Ed's middle finger in his face.

With a flick of Moody's wrist, Ed began to walk towards the classroom sink. A few people in the classroom were snickering, and Winry wondered what inside joke she was missing.

Ed filled the sink with water.

Oh.

Winry finally got what was going on when the alchemist suddenly dunked his whole head into the still sink water. The entire classroom erupted into laughter. And Moody fixed them all with a glare before letting Ed come up for air and releasing him from the imperious curse.

The blonde was sputtering, not even knowing which profanities to utter at the moment.

"That'll teach you to sleep in my classroom boy," Mad-eye growled and Ed blushed, before scowling and returning to his desk.

If possible, the class laughed even louder and Moody grinned as well.

"Well that was amusing wasn't it class?" Moody smiled and some people in the class nodded. Still keeping his cheery tone, The teacher continued.

"I suppose it would have been just as amusing if I kept Mr. Elric in the water longer hmm? Maybe until he drowned?"

Suddenly, the class quieted down, as if someone had effectively cut off their air supply. Once jovial faces looked somber and embarrassed.

"Please, need I remind you that the imperious curse is not a _joke_?" Mad-eye asked the now silent classroom.

Most of the class had the decency to look sheepish.

The rest of Defense Against the Dark Arts that day was full of awkward tension, the students quiet while their peers did different things against their wills. All Winry had to do was sing some nursery rhyme, and now It was now Harry's turn.

Edward tensed as Harry was paraded around the classroom, then commanded to jump up on a table. Harry faltered halfway through his jump though, his face contorting into a look of mild confusion. He crashed into the table instead of landing on it, and the class let out a sympathetic groan. To Winry's surprise though, Moody seemed ecstatic.

"Wonderful job Harry! You fought it! Very good Potter!" Mad-eye praised, and being let go of the curse, Harry muttered an embarrassed thank you. The boy quickly straightened his now askew glasses before returning to his desk, albeit a little sore now.

The rest of classes past on as normal now, this time Edward was able to keep himself awake. The courses were slowly growing harder and harder now as the year wore on, and the fourth years were beginning to feel the strain. Ron had been grumbling and complaining about the amount of work they had all day, and Hermione and been grumbling and complaining about Ron's grumbling and complaining as well. It was enough to make Ed tear his own hair out.

It was now thankfully time to eat, and the blonde alchemist was ready to see his brother and get a good night's sleep after such a long day. On their way to the grand hall though, the trio added two Amestrians spotted a large group of students crowded around a wall.

"I wonder what's got them so excited," Ed rolled his eyes at Harry's inquiry. He really didn't care about what got a few kids so riled up, he just wanted to eat. Someone turned around at Harry's question though and answered.

"The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students will be arriving Friday afternoon." The young Hufflepuff girl answered.

"Who now?" Ed wondered allowed, pushing past Harry to see if he could get a look at the wall now.

"I think they are the other schools participating in the Triwizard Tournament this year," the girl answered, addressing the alchemist this time.

"Oh, that," Ed replied. The Triwizard Tournament really had nothing to do with the Alchemist or his charge, so he really didn't listen in too much on news about it.

"Come on let's get out of here I'm hunryyyyy," Ed groaned, tugging Harry and Ron (the only two people in reach) towards the great hall.

Alphonse was already sitting at the group's usual spot on the Gryffindor's table. He looked up quickly when he spotted the party approaching the table.

"Oh hey, broth….. what happened to your hair?" Al questioned, Ed plopping down beside him. The blond only replied to his brother with a sour look, before shaking his head like a dog, in the process splashing everyone within close proximity. Ugh, he wished he could use alchemy, but seeing as there were so many students around, Edward didn't really feel like taking the risk of exposing himself.

Ignoring the protests of those near him, Ed served himself a bowl of soup, already ready for the day's end


	12. Chapter 12

Ed woke the next day with a comfortable weight on his chest. He blinked his eyes open groggily to see a small ball of fur, curled comfortably onto his shirt.

 _Al_.

The alchemist immediately knocked the poor creature onto the floor, where it fell with an adamant squeak of protest. Edward despised cats and wondered why he had ever agreed to letting Al get one. The spotted feline, who Al had dubbed Neko, gave Edward an angry hiss, before stalking off to find her next resting place. The eldest Elric glared at the animal until it disappeared, before rubbing his exhausted hands over his face. He glanced at the clock on the chest beside his bed. _4:30_ the magical clock face winked, and Ed sighed, it was time for him to wake up anyway. Every morning in Amestris he and Al had risen early for sparring practice. As his teacher had told him time and time again, it was important to train the body as well as the soul, and he and Al had been slacking on the body part recently.

He sighed, sliding out of bed, the dorm still filled with the lazy snores of his roommates. He picked his way across the dark room, his bare feet padding against the ground softly. He changed into his old Amestris clothing, deciding to change back into school uniform before breakfast, and quickly braided his hair.

Pulling his familiar white gloves on he walked over to his little brother's bed, where Al lay sprawled out with golden blonde hair in his face, sticking to the line of drool that the boy had accumulated over the night.

"Al," Ed hissed, much like Neko the cat, and With a well aimed kick with his automail foot, Alphonse went tumbling off of his bed with a small cry.

"Come on let's go exercise," he said as Al looked up dazed from his place on the floor.

"What time is it?" He yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

"Time for us to get back in the swing of things, you're getting fat," Ed said pointedly, crossing his arms.

"Am not," Al grumbled, but he got up anyway.

"Hurry up," Ed snapped impatiently, tapping his booted foot on the ground in a steady rhythm.

Al's head poked out of the bathroom with his toothbrush dangling out of his mouth and gave Ed an excellent bitchface.

"Be patient brother," The smaller Elric demanded around his toothbrush before promptly disappearing back into the bathroom.

Ed rolled his eyes and decided he was subjected to waiting for his brother to finish. Sometimes he wondered who was worse with getting ready in the morning, Al, or Winry.

It was almost 5 when he and Al stood out in the school's courtyard, the early morning dew beading on the brothers' shoes and the morning cold chilling their bones. Al shivered as his gaze swept across the abandoned courtyard.

"Why are we doing this again?" He grumbled, wrapping his arms around himself, with an extreme frown. He wasn't used to the cold.. well he wasn't used to almost anything any more but the cold was one of the worst.

"Come on, warm up jog!" Ed chirped, starting at a slow pace as his brother scrambled to catch up with him. He had to keep up the enthusiasm when one of their party was clearly lacking. It used to be the other way around, Ed thought, his armored brother taunting him when he complained because of course then Al couldn't feel pain. But now, even after a few minutes of the slow jog they were running, he could hear Al was huffing behind him, his weak lungs still getting back to normal. Ed cut their jog short, stopping abruptly as Al jogged up beside him, panting.

"Core now!" Ed exclaimed, dropping to the ground and beginning his push ups while Al begrudgingly followed him.

After a few minutes of push-ups, Al had given up long ago and now lay face down in the grass, Ed popped to his feet again.

"Alright, let's begin the good stuff!" He said, slapping his hands together and stared down at Al, who was now muttering something unintelligible into the dirt. Ed's face suddenly broke into a sardonic grin. He could never beat Al before when his brother was in good health… maybe now….

Just as that thought crossed the elder Elric's mind, his feet were suddenly knocked out from under him. He hit the dirt with a humph.

"What the hell was that Al!" Edward screamed at his brother, who was now standing over him after having swept the alchemist's feet out from under him. Al shrugged, an evil smile on his face.

"Sorry brother, looks like you're the one who's in need of practice,"

With a snort of indignation, Ed feigned a kick at his brother's knees, and used his brother's jumping back as an advantage for him to get onto his feet.

Ed clapped his hands, the oh so familiar rush of alchemic pressure running through his arms before he slammed both palms onto the ground. Spikes of hard dirt rose from the grass, heading in a straight line for Alphonse. Quickly, the younger brother too clapped his hands and transmuted a wall of earth to protect himself from his brother's attacks. The fight went on for a little shy of an hour, seeing as Al was in such a weakened state, but when the dust cleared, it found neither brother as a winner. Ed was panting by the time they were done, seeing as he'd been skipping out on the exercise as well, in favor of turning his attention more to his new school studies. Also, his lack of sleep wasn't really a helpful factor either.

"Well, we'd better clean up now huh Al?" Ed laughed airily, scratching the back of his head. The field that they were practicing in was almost demolished, grass and earth pockmarked and askew. Al laughed as well, taking a look around himself.

"I guess so,"

In perfect sync the two brothers clapped their hands together and slammed them against the earth, and like a rug being rolled out the ground leveled underneath a storm of electric blue lightning.

The brother's straightened and dusted off their gloves. Al admired their handiwork, while Ed pulled out his state issued military pocket watch. He flipped open the lid and ignored the engraving etched into it, instead glancing at the time.

Good, he and Al would have time to take a quick shower before the other Gryffindors got up.

"That's a lie Harry, you weren't imagining your scar was hurting and you know it!" Hermione exclaimed at breakfast the next morning. Harry had just finished explaining to both her and Ron about the letter he had sent to Sirius to keep his godfather away from Hogwarts.

"So what? I'm not having him go back to Azkaban because of me,"

"Drop it," Ron hissed to Hermione as she opened her mouth to argue further, but it was at that time that the three Amestrians appeared.

Ed looked around the great hall in wonder. It seemed as if it had been redecorated for some event, and Edward could only wonder if this had something to do with that Triwizard Tournament thing everyone was talking about. Every house's table was adorned with it's respective colors, and large banners hung over the hall as well.

"What's the occasion?" The younger Elric questioned as he sat himself down next to the two Weasley twins, Fred and George if he remembered right.

"Why the other schools are visiting today! How did you not know that." One of the twins exclaimed.

"Oh wow really?!" Al exclaimed, full of excitement. Ed rolled his eyes, his little brother was one of the most excitable people he knew.

The twins returned to their whispered conversation, something about someone avoiding them. This seemed to peak their little brother's interest.

"Who's avoiding you?" Ron inquired.

"Wish you would," One of the twins retorted before going back to their whispering.

Ed's stomach protested the morning's rigorous exercise with a sudden growl to rival gluttony's.

Al grinned sheepishly at his brother in understanding, passing him a heaping plate full of some sort of unknown pastry. Edward chomped through about six of them as well as almost a pint of pumpkin juice, slowly becoming a favorite, before he was satisfied.

Hermione even refrained from giving Edward her usual disgusted glare, so used to was she of his odd eating habits.

"Wow!" Ed exclaimed as he pulled another pastry off the tray.

"These are really good! I wonder who made these!" He shoved the entire thing into his mouth.

"Slave labor," The entire group of both Amestrians and wizards looked at both Hermione and Winry in surprise. Both girls were glaring darkly at their plates, and it was then that Ed noticed Winry hadn't touched her food.

"Not this again," Ron groaned.

"Excuse me?" Edward inquired as he swallowed his food. Winry gave Ed a heartbroken look.

"Hermione and I were talking last night and she revealed the terrible truth hidden in the shadows of this school,"  
"Great not another one," Harry moaned this time, rolling his green eyes.

"You're beginning a revolution,"

Both Edward and Alphonse gave each other weary looks.

"What the hell are you going on about this time Win,"

"Everything we enjoy in this school is taken from slave labor!" Winry cried.

"There are these creatures called house elves and they work all day with no pay as slaves for wizards!" Winry exclaimed further.

"That's why last night i joined the noble ranks of S.P.E.W. to be an advocate for these poor creatures,"

Hermione put a comforting hand on the mechanic's shoulder.

"Yes! And we will find like minded individuals and win rights for the elven race!"

The two girls clenched their fists and looked off into the distance, their jaws clenched with determination.

Suddenly the air was filled with the great whooshing sound of hundreds of birds as the daily mail arrived. That was another thing Ed could never get used to. He covered his head with his automail arm as loose feathers rained down upon him. Harry's owl, Hairybeard or some weird name Ed couldn't remember, perched on her owner's shoulder, a letter tied to one of her talons. Harry quickly took the letter after a glance and shoved it into his pocket before Ed could get a good look at it. He then proceeded to feed his tired looking owl left over pieces of bacon and she ate them, chirping gratefully. Ed wondered who the letter had been from, and why Harry had hidden it so quickly, and why the kid was now glancing around with an almost guilty look on his face. Last thing Ed knew while reading up and Harry's file was that he had almost zero family but a bratty aunt and no good uncle and cousin. Maybe they sent him some complaint and Harry was too embarrassed to elaborate. Anywho Ron and Hermione were giving him knowing looks, and an unshared aura of untold secrets settled over the table.

As Ed reached for a piece of bacon, he heard a shriek and a squawk of protest and he looked around to see his tiny little hummingbird of an owl trying to perch on Al's shoulder, while said human was waving his arms about trying to fend off the bird as sharp clawed talons arched toward his bare arms.

Ed let out a whistle, holding out his automail arm, and his owl's head swiveled 180o to stare at him with large round eyes. The rest of the owl's body followed suit and it spun around almost cartoonically, swooping to bury it's claws deep into Ed's robes. The bird wheezed as it visibly relaxed on Ed's arm, as though it had flown a really long way. That's odd, Ed thought. He and Al hadn't gotten any mail since they came to Hogwarts. He took the letter tied to the bird's chest, as its talons were too small to hold it, and saw it was indeed addressed to him and Al.

"Hey, wonder who it's from?" Ed grinned, waving it in Al's direction. Suddenly he had a thought and grinned mischievously. "You didn't happen to tell Mei where we were going to be for the next year did you?" He smirked, as Al turned three shades redder.

"Give me that!" Al snapped, snatching the letter out of his brother's hand and scrutinizing it, the thought never occurred to him that he had indeed forgotten to write to Mei and tell her where they were.

"Ha!" Al exclaimed, "It's for you," He said smugly, passing the letter back to Ed, who for the first time noticed the military seal closing the letter. Edward visibly blanched.

"It's from Mustang," he groaned, pinching the letter in front of himself as if it carried a disease. He could almost hear the pompous bastard's voice and he stared at the seal on the crisp white envelope.

"Who's Mustang?" Harry inquired lightly, making sure his own letter was well out of view before giving his friend a concerned glance.

"He's my superior officer," Ed grumbled, glaring at the offending piece of paper before him.

"Though I have no idea why he would…. Oh wait shit," The blond turned even paler than before.

"What is it brother?" Alphonse questioned when seeing the horrified look on his brother's face.

"Did Mustang ever mention anything about me sending him reports or anything," Edward muttered sheepishly. For every mission Ed had been sent on, it was required that he send progress reports back to Central, but he had completely forgot to write any because of his school work and the whole new idea of magic.

"You don't think..." The elder Elric interrupted his younger brother by tearing the envelope open roughly. He quickly scanned the letter, his eyes darting over paper systematically.

 **FullMetal,**

 **It has recently come to my attention that I have recieved a lack of progress reports from you. I had originally assumed that your reports were just lost in this country's strange mail system, but Professor Dumbledore and I have exchanged mail, and he assures me that your letters should have made it to me by this time. Naturally I am just going to assume this lack of work on your part is just a case of your usual flippant behavior Fullmetal and that is not acceptable. I expect a full progress report of everything you have encountered so far on my desk tomorrow morning as well as one periodically once a week. Do I make myself clear?  
** **Roy Mustang**

Edward grumbled irritable. He could almost hear Mustang's snarky voice in his ears.

"Ya right, once a week, over my dead body," he grumbled, crumbling the offensive paper in his fist .

"Edward!" Winry shrieked upon seeing the abuse that her fiancé put on his document.

Ed only replied by giving Winry a nervous grin.

"That's an important document from your superiors! Not something you can just take lightly! If you lose your job how are you going to pay for my automail?!"

Edward felt a vein in his head twitch in annoyance. "So _that's_ what you care about!" He snapped, to which Winry sniffed, crossing her arms.

"You're our best costumer," she grinned , and Ed shot her a rotten glare.

"Ya but who pays the bills that buy you your supplies?" He retorted.

"You and your job do," Winry quipped.

Edward growled at her from his perch across the table, while the golden trio looked on in mild confusion.


End file.
